


Teeth On My Waist (I Come Undone)

by fairyminseok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hunted Vampires, M/M, Night World, Slow Burn, Smut, Soulmates, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyminseok/pseuds/fairyminseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When you’re soulmates, it hits you like lightning, and you know that’s the one person in the world you are meant to be with. You don’t think you’re soulmates, you just know it’s your destiny, whether you like it or not.”</p><p>Night World! AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One; opposite ends

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from lj. Originally posted in the 2014 round of sncj Santa. Heavily edited.

Lu Han is a vampire.

A _Jiangshi._

A bloodsucking creature of the night, ready to pierce the flesh of the nearest victim, to drink it in, to savor the rich, dark taste of human blood. Except Lu Han has never had human blood, has never even bitten a human, nor been near one.  
  
To take human blood means one of two things: either you’ve killed the human you were drinking from, drained them to the last drop, mercilessly. Or you’ve taken the human as a mate, choosing whether to simply drink, or to turn them. The latter is illegal, punishable by a higher council that rules the world Lu Han lives in.  
  
They call it The Night World. A strict order of creatures, not accepted by humans, hidden in shadows, trained to blend in; to thrive in places of darkness.  
  
Overseen by the royal Lamia family, a prestigious group of vampires with the aid of the council, made up of witches and shapeshifters, who spare none in the goal survival, treating humans as an enemy, an ever growing threat.  
  
Lu Han is part of that inner circle, of that coveted family. Not by choice, but by birth. He comes from a long line of Lamia, vampires that can give birth, that can age. Considered above the turned vampires, who are forever stuck in a state of eternity, never ageing, never changing.  
  
Lu Han doesn’t think much of his princely status, or much of The Night World in general. He’s bitter for someone of his age, and lonely. He’s grown up locked away in the palace, guarded, kept secret. A new kind of weapon for the dying night race, a planned birth by his parents, the respective King and his Queen.  
  
Lu Han has never seen a human, has never even stepped foot out of the palace grounds. Sheltered, coveted, and cold, rarely displaying any kind of emotion, any kind of irrational action. He follows orders like a robot, doing what’s needed, when it’s needed, awaiting the day when his final orders are issued, when his purpose is to come to light.  
  
Lu Han doesn’t know what his purpose is, doesn’t know what his final orders will be. He only knows day by day life, the same routine, the same meals of blood soup, and blood wine. As royalty he is served only the best, blood taken from the finest pigs, the finest cows. On special occasions such as his birthday, he’s even served blood from a Giant Panda, endangered and rare, a true treat.  
  
Except Lu Han has always felt something _off_ about his meals, has always craved for something he knows tastes sweeter, richer, that will fill him up more than a pig ever will. He has always lived with the knowledge that something has been hidden from him, that the world outside isn’t a bare wasteland, isn’t the ruin that his parents, servants, and teachers have taught him it is.  
  
Lu Han thrives on these thoughts, feeling less like a robot, and more like a living creature when he gets lost in thought, when he dreams of what the world could possibly have in store for him outside the walls.  
  
Lu Han spends every night planning, wondering, thinking of every possibility, but his thoughts are overwhelmed by ignorance, by lack of experience. He knows nothing. This infuriates him, causes him to wake up screaming from his slumber, crying of dreams he does not remember, of simple touches, warm blood, and the eyes of someone he has never seen before.  
  
On nights when he can’t sleep, when he fears the dreams, when he fears his own ignorance, Lu Han sits outside his parents’ room, and he listens. He does not understand what they talk about, what their hushed voices mean, but he takes comfort in hearing about the outside world; in hearing the things kept from him.  
  
Listening outside a locked door however, does not yield proper results, only infuriates him more when he does not understand, so he takes matters into his own hands.  
  
Lu Han learns. He sneaks into the great library late at night, having figured out long ago how to get past the vampires guarding his door. He teaches himself to read, memorizing the characters, tracing them in his mind. He pours over book after book, and eventually lands on something that changes his life. The book in his hands is old, the edges frayed, the pages discolored, and wrinkling. On the cover of the book is a character he hasn’t yet learned.  
  
  
It’s a very simple character, composed of only two strokes, and Lu Han is confused as to why he hasn’t learned this before. It’s not in his books of characters, he hasn’t seen it anywhere in the palace. The book peaks his interest, and he stows it away in his room, hidden beneath the mattress. On nights when he knows he won’t get caught, knows that no one will check in on him, he reads, and what he reads changes his life forever.  
  
  


♔

  
  
  


  
_2015.03.24_ _Sociology_ _Kim Minseok._

 

_The Soulmate Principle: Should we accept it as reality?_  
The Soulmate Principle, a popular scientific theory, states that for every person, there is another half. Upon meeting your other half, common symptoms are dizziness, nausea, overwhelming emotion, heightened heart rate, decrease in coherent thought, slowed motor functions, fainting, uncontrollable crying, hot flashes, and vision problems. Many have described it as the feeling of being on a “bad drug trip.” These symptoms reportedly do not dissipate until an exchange of saliva occurs (usually mouth to mouth, but methods vary).

A soulmate can feel the other’s intense emotions, and read how they’re feeling at the moment. They are also hypersensitive to the touch of their soulmate. Most report feeling intense bouts of depression, anxiety, and insomnia when separated from their soulmate for a long period of time. In a study done in 2013, it was found that one in four people will find their soulmate by the age of twenty-five.

In most cases, the soulmates report dreaming about each other in the weeks leading up to their meeting, getting the feeling that something is about to occur, often becoming anxiety ridden and irrationally emotional, with little or no reason at all.

After meeting your soulmate, resisting the pull can make one ill. Symptoms include weakness, loss of appetite, vomiting, uncontrollable crying, and oversleeping. In one case a woman separated from her soulmate before initiating the pull was reported to have slept for three days straight.

Sexual intercourse between soulmates is amplified, and is said to utilize the mind, as well as the body.

It was also speculated that there are a handful of people who never meet their soulmate, or refuse to believe in the existence of such a thing, and date normally.  
These relationships without the soulmate connection can prosper and even thrive, but will eventually end due to conflict. All of this is, of course, pure speculation and theory. There is no scientific fact behind soulmates, and nothing has been proven.

I, personally, am very skeptical about this idea. The way I look at it, people get the idea into their minds that they have a soulmate, and trick themselves into believing they feel a certain way. A lot of the ‘symptoms’ listed above could be a simple anxiety attack. Soulmates claiming to feel the other’s emotions, and suffer through depression, are most likely just extremely attached to their significant others. The soulmate principle to me is most likely just a placebo effect, much like when people read their daily horoscopes, and attribute happenings and facts to their daily lives. You want to believe in it, and therefore, it becomes real in your mind.

Finding your hypothetical soulmate is just you falling in love (I’m also very skeptical about the idea of love itself). As for the saliva-exchange part of this theory, well, that’s easy to explain. When you kiss someone, chemicals are released into the brain that reduce anxiety and raise happiness levels. Obviously, if under the stress of an anxiety attack, such an act would calm the sufferer down, leading them to believe that it was necessary to believe the “pull” of a soulmate.

Perhaps one day, I’ll experience this myself and my views will change, but as of now, I have not had that privilege, so I’m going to continue living my life logically, without straying off the my path into theories and fantasies. That’s not saying it couldn’t be true, however. We live in a complex world, inhabited by things you would never even begin to dream about, undiscovered things. Beneath the ocean, hidden in rainforests, maybe even living in the house next to you.  


  
  
  
Minseok frowns at the screen in front of him, unsure of how to continue the essay he’s working on. It's badly worded, centred on the page and somehow in awful italics, but his head is pounding. The brightness of his laptop is the only light in the room, his roommate snoring loudly on the bed across from him. Minseok really wants to throw a pillow or three at the boy, but he knows Jongdae has an exam first thing in the morning, and Minseok is mean, but not that mean. Plus, Jongdae is a good kid. A little naive, but cute. He’s the kind of kid Minseok could have a crush on if he tried, but he can’t go down that path. He really can’t.  
  
  
Minseok has to be this way; get close, but not too close. Let no one in. To do that would break more than one set of rules, anger more than one set of people. It’s a shame, because Minseok likes people, he likes making friends, craves the touch of a lover, but he can’t. Minseok can count the amount of people he trusts on only one hand, maybe less.  
  
  
Minseok is a vampire hunter. A slayer of bloodsucking demons, ready to pierce flesh with wood, to watch as the remains crumble to dust. Except Minseok has never actually killed a vampire. He is the catcher of his team, slinking in the shadows, armed with traps, with items made to slow any vampire in its tracks.  
  
  
Minseok is armed with the skill, the expertise and the knowledge to successfully bait and capture any vampire, But killing the vampires isn’t his job. That title belongs to Kris and Kyungsoo. Kris is tall and imposing, but as sweet as pudding, whereas Kyungsoo is small and delicate, but lethal.  
  
  
  
The two girls, Hyoyeon, and Irene, are in charge of interrogating the vampires they catch, using some pretty interesting methods. Minseok doesn’t like sticking around for that part, horrible creatures of the night or not. He’s not too fond of hearing bloodcurdling screams that ring in his nightmares for weeks after.  
  
  
Their team is named The Snowy Owls.  
  
  
Minseok doesn’t really consider himself by any means close to The Snowy Owls. He sees them in more of a work setting than a friendship setting despite sharing classes with Chanyeol, and sitting with the girls at lunch. Minseok doesn’t really see the need for anyone to help him, but he joined the team out of sheer necessity on both sides - He needed someone else to do the killing, they needed a tracker. And Minseok is a good tracker, considered the best in the vampire hunting circles, infamous for his ability to dispel vampire persuasion, and distract them with conversation. Minseok has never failed while capturing a vampire, has never not once had one get away.  
  
  
Until now that is.  
  
  
The Snowy Owls current prey is an infamous turned-vampire named Chen, notorious for hating humans.  
  
  
The vampire is under fire from the Lu family council, who oversees the entire Night World, and Chen has gone into hiding. The Snowy Owls are, of course, very interested in knowing why. Minseok has been hard at work for nearly a month trying to track and locate the elusive vampire.  
  
  
Chen is the first vampire Minseok has ever had this much trouble finding, and he silently curses himself because _fuck_ Chen’s good. They don’t even have a visual on the vampire, which makes it increasingly difficult to find him. They have to go by clues, stories, accounts. Minseok knows that Chen is charming, good-looking, with a feline smile that can break a girl or boy’s heart from twelve feet away.  
  
  
Minseok is curious about Chen, wants to find him, and learn about him, learn what makes him so wanted, learn what makes vampires tick. He’s always wanted to know what separates vampires so much from humans, what separates them so much from witches, and shapeshifters, and werewolves.  
  
  
Outside his double-life, Minseok is a college student, good-looking, if not a little short, with sharp features, curved blossom eyes, and an air about him that causes girls to whisper, and boys to scoff. He chooses to keep to himself, keeping a few close friendships here and there. Minseok is quiet, soft-spoken and guarded, but he’s also warm, hard-working and generous; the kind of child every mother wants.  
  


♔

  
  
Minseok doesn’t realize he’s been sitting motionless, staring into his laptop screen, until he feels a soft weight settle onto his bed, and a hand rest on his shoulder. He jumps, and turns to see Jongdae sitting beside him looking concerned.  
  
  
“Hyung, you’ve been looking like death frozen for the past fifteen minutes, please go to sleep.” Jongdae whines.  
  
  
Minseok pouts dramatically, running exasperated hands through his hair, and slumps into his roommate groaning.  
  
  
“I can’t go to sleep I need to finish this and it’s due in two days and I’ve barely started and I don’t want to fail and-”  
  
  
Minseok struggles to get free from the hand Jongdae has clasped over his mouth, and thrashes when Jongdae pushes him onto the bed, releasing his mouth, but holding him down with one arm as he closes Minseok’s laptop and puts it, along with his books,on the bedside table.  
  
  
He looks sternly down at Minseok - well, as stern as one can look when you’re Jongdae- and covers the still rambling boy with a blanket.  
  
  
“Minseok, go to sleep before I smother you with your pillow. It’s 4am and some of us need to be up before noon.”  
  
  
Minseok gives in to his not-at-all-cute roommate and begrudgingly drifts off into a fitful sleep, thoughts in overdrive.

  
  
  
The problem with Jongdae is that he’s not only distractingly good looking, but charming too. He’s sickeningly kind, with infectious laughter, sharp wit, and a warm smile. Everybody loves Jongdae. _Everybody._  
  
  
Including Minseok. Which is a problem because he’s a secret vampire hunter at night. It’s also a problem because Minseok doesn’t usually crush on people, doesn’t have _time_ to crush on people in between school work and his night job.  
  
  
The biggest problem though, is that Jongdae has a boyfriend. An equally as ridiculously good-looking, well-mannered boyfriend named Kim Joonmyun. He’s also incredibly smart. And everyone loves him. Minseok is really not bitter at all.  
  
  
But Minseok supposes his roommate’s boyfriend is a good excuse for him to ignore his crush. He could pretend it doesn’t exist, and go about his life as he normally does, but, as fate would have it, Jongdae _loves_ being naked, and Jongdae _loves_ platonic cuddling. “Oh don’t worry~ Joonmyun won’t mind; he knows you’re straight.” (Minseok is very much _not_ straight, but he’s not about to tell Jongdae this.)  
  
  
After months of living with Jongdae and seeing his junk more times than Minseok is sure he’s seen his own, he learns to just deal with it. Dealing with it involves lots of cold showers, and lots of shameful incidents which involve his hands down his pants, and him trying really hard to not think about Jongdae’s taken dick while he does it.

 

 

 

 

殭屍

  
  
  
  
  
  
Lu Han is looking at a photo of something that looks familiar, but not quite. He runs his fingers over the page, lost in the image, slight confusion showing in the way his eyebrows furrow slightly, and his head tilts to the side, subtle.  
  
  
Everything about Lu Han could be described as subtle. His movements are fluid, practiced, and precise. He could be described as someone who glides as opposed to walks, someone whose features only change the tiniest bit, unseen by those who aren’t looking to see.  
  
  
If one were watching Lu Han in this moment, they might not even notice any expression on his face. They might not see the quietly whispered questions through barely moving lips, or the slight widening of eyes as he takes in what’s before him.  
  
  
On the outside, Lu Han appears calm, collected, and unaffected by what he’s learning, but on the inside, Lu Han is breaking down, in some kind of deep shock.  
  
  
These people on the pages are almost like him, almost, but not even at all. They are humans, the book says, the commanding race of the world he resides in, and all the Lamia were once human, back in the old days, back when Hecate ruled, the original Queen of the Witches.  
  
  
The book goes on to say that humans thrive in great cities, with great technology, and are mostly unaware of the “Night World” that lives around them.  
  
  
Lu Han tests the words on his tongue, having never heard them before, having never known any of this about humans. To say that he is angry would be an understatement; to say that he is livid would be too kind.  
  
  
It’s in this moment that Lu Han realizes his entire life has been a lie, fed to him on a silver spoon. He is filled with intense spite, an intense feeling of murderous intent, yet he still continues to read, still continues to learn, still continues to teach himself about everything he’s grown up thinking didn’t exist.  
  
  
Lu Han is intent on finding out the truth. Why has he been raised on lies? Why has he been trained for a goal that would be otherwise pointless?  
  
  
He picks up the book in his hands and stalks down the hall, through the great palace, and strides into his parents’ room, not even bothering to knock. Upon being awakened, they regard him with confusion and apprehension, and Lu Han talks, screams, fights as they drag him out of the room by force. The spell has been broken and a new breed of personality has been born.  
  


 

♔

  
  
  
  
If you asked any of Minseok’s friends - the snowy owls, his roommate and his boyfriend, the barista at a cafe off campus named Yixing- they would probably tell you that Minseok doesn’t have a temper. He’s easy-going, usually smiling, and always accommodating to those close to him's wishes.  
  
  
Minseok takes pride in being seen this way, in being the calm one in a relatively insane group of acquaintances, but sometimes he just wants to let loose, to explode, and lately the feeling has been growing, and Minseok thinks he’s about to snap any day now.  
  
  
He listens to conversations around him with growing irritation, punches his laptop while writing things, and snaps at Jongdae and Joonmyun constantly, only calming down when Jongdae puts a hand on his shoulder and tells him he’s just stressed out, and that he really needs to relax.  
  
  
Minseok’s breaking point comes too soon to be stopped, at the same time he learns about someone he hasn’t encountered yet, but has seen fleeting glimpses of in nightmares. Dreams filled with wintery eyes, glittering lips, and golden brown hair.


	2. Two; Glimpse

Minseok skips into a spacious garage, a large bag dangling from his arm, dark, tinged hair seeming to glitter in the moonlight--a sharp contrast to the oversized pale hoodie he’s wearing.  
  
He finds himself suddenly pinned down to a ratty old couch by a very excited teenage girl straddling his hips, flushing and sputtering despite the fact that they are both very not straight.  
  
“Minseokkie, my Minseokkie, what did you bring us tonight?” the girl singsongs, leaning over him to pluck the bag from him, hopping off his lap with a pre-teen-like giggle. Minseok pulls himself off the couch with a groan, chasing the girl and tackle-hugging her, effectively getting the bag back, carrying it over to a large wooden table in the middle of the garage-turned-hideout.  
  
“I bought chicken,” he informs the room at large, ignoring the squawking girl hanging off his arm, and trudging back to the couch, falling into the cushions, drowsy and defeated.  
  
The garage he’s lounging in belongs to Kyungsoo, the president of the Snowy Owls, and the member he's known the longest. The girl currently engrossing herself in greasy, unhealthy chicken is Irene, girlfriend of Hyoyeon, and every bit a menace. Kris is nowhere to be found, but Minseok assumes he’s off with his clueless, lanky boyfriend, Chanyeol, and will most likely be late--as always.  
  
There’s no hunt tonight, just an information and brainstorming session, and Minseok is really not in the mood for it--really not in the mood for _anything,_ actually. He’s close to failing out of his sociology class, finals week is coming up and he’s in a sleepless panic.  
  
Jongdae hasn’t been helping, interrupting Minseok’s only naptime by crashing into the dorm half naked with his boyfriend, breathing an “oh shit” and a “wow sorry Minseok I thought you were in class do you mind going for a walk or something?”  
  
It’s safe to say Minseok is scarred and upset, and hasn’t gone back to sleep. Overnights aren’t fun, and it’s times like these he really wishes he could be completely unaware of the Night World, could just be a normal, unhappy student banging his head on library tables in a state of essay-and- _not_ -vampire-slaying-induced distress.  
  
Minseok is just about to drift off into a nice sleep when someone shakes him roughly, and in his confused half-asleep state, he rolls off the couch and lands on the floor with a dull thump.  
  
Someone is guffawing at him, deep voice informing that he is clumsy as fuck and should invest in life insurance, and Minseok is scowling, because how dare someone interrupt his nap and make fun of him?  
  
“Chanyeol, I fucking hate you,” Minseok snaps at the tall (and ridiculous-looking) boy. Really. That’s a face only a mother could love.  
  
Chanyeol is _technically_ a part of The Snowy Owls, but Minseok really isn’t sure what he’s good for--other than telling Kris he’s hot and practicing with weapons he’ll never use. Yet he’s there for every family meeting, and always brings hot chocolate at the end of successful hunts.  
  
(How he manages to kiss his boyfriend after the latter has committed deadly murder, Minseok will never know.)  
  
Chanyeol claps him on the back, _hard,_ and Minseok flinches, walking to the table and collapsing into a seat with a groan, head buried in his crossed arms, intent on barely participating in this meeting.  
  
What he hears, however, peaks his interest indefinitely.  
  
In Kris' hands are his notebooks, filled up with information that he's cumulated over the time the Snowy Owls members have been together. (Why Kris can't just use a computer, Minseok isn't sure, but he thinks it might be the tall man's way of being unique. Fucking hipsters these days.)  
  
Today, Kris has a new notebook to add to the pile, titled "Lu Han."  
  
"Wait, who's Lu Han?" Hyoyeon, Irene's girlfriend, is looking at the notebook, confused. Minseok is a little curious too, and a little scared, because Lu is not a common surname in the vampire world, and this could only mean one thing.  
  
"Did the Lu Family have a kid or something?"  
  
"Actually, yes. 24 years ago."  
  
Minseok recoils in shock, and so does the rest of the room, the atmosphere in the garage turning from languid to nervous and almost frantic as the group realizes exactly what that means, what exactly this entitles in the Night World.  
  
The Lu's, the vampires in charge of the Council--the group that rules over the Night World and conveys its law--have an heir, a child, someone born into this world to continue their legacy. Minseok voices this thought out loud, but Kris is shaking his head and telling him it's worse than that.  
  
Lu Han has been raised as a weapon, someone created for the sole purpose of carrying out Night World law by himself. A weapon created to destroy the infamous Circle Daybreak, a group of vampires, witches, and humans who have come together to create harmony among the worlds.  
  
Minseok is a strong believer in the "Circle Daybreak is bullshit" side of things, because Vampires are to put it simply, disgusting. No matter how many humans they claim to love, how many witches they hang out with in their spare time. After all, the reason Minseok is in The Snowy Owls, is in this business, is because of the vampires that attempted to kill his younger sister.  
  
Kris is continuing on, telling them that Lu Han is known for being ruthless, emotionless, and cunning.  
  
Perhaps the biggest problem though, is that Lu Han hasn't been sent out from the palace. He's escaped. And that makes him a target for Hyoyeon and Irene.  
  
"He'll be the most difficult target we've had, I think ever. Even more difficult than Chen, but I believe in your skills, Minseok." Kris addresses Minseok with the same intense gaze that he uses when Chanyeol says something particularly dumb, and Minseok gulps, because that is _never_ a good look. "I know you've been having some ...trouble...with your tracking lately and-"  
  
"I haven't been having trouble with my tracking, thank you. Chen is just _very_ good at hiding himself. But, if you want another tracker to do the job, I can gladly take a month off."  
  
Minseok's voice comes out overly harsh and irritated, stemming from a lack of sleep and far too much stress, and Kyungsoo's eyes widen behind Kris.  
  
Kris looks mildly surprised, shocked at the sudden outburst, out of character and rare. Minseok feels guilt, opens his mouth to apologize but really, his tracking hasn't gotten any worse, and they don't understand how difficult it is to track a vampire like Chen.  
  
Kris maintains his piercing stare on Minseok for a full minute, before sighing, closing his notebook, and sitting down.  
  
"You're a fairly good tracker, right Chanyeol?"  
  
Chanyeol jolts in surprise, obviously not paying attention, and stares open-mouthed at Kris for a second, before snapping his mouth shut and clearing his throat.  
  
"Well, I've been training for it...but I'm nowhere as good as Minseok Hyung, so I couldn't possibly be of any help."  
  
"Oh no, you're not helping, Chanyeol, you're going to _be_ our tracker. I'm giving Minseok a month off just like he asked for."  
  
"Excuse me?" Minseok snaps, head pounding with a headache that has been torturing him nonstop for over a week, hands shaking with anger, because how dare Kris do this to him? Tracking and hunting is Minseok's only skill set, his only _motivation_ , and he's more than a little pissed because Chanyeol is fucking useless, and these people are supposed to be his friends.  
  
Minseok never loses his temper, but he's losing it now, and his ego is deflated, bruised. He doesn't argue, just nods, standing up and stalking out of the garage without another word, slamming the door behind him. It's abrupt, confusing and Minseok is hurt.

 

 

殭屍

  
  
  
  
  
Lu Han is locked away and not given a way out. His parents are furious. Furious that he discovered their lies. Furious that Lu Han has disobeyed them.  
  
But Lu Han knows how to escape. After all, he’s been trained by only the best.  
  
It isn’t easy. The Lu’s are ruthless, have been ruling the Night World for hundreds of years. The most cunning, most heartless, most inhuman Lamia Vampires.  
  
Lu Han may have grown up with--may have been raised by these vampires, but he feels no connection to them now. Feels nothing for them. He has no emotional ties now, having just snapped the only one he’s ever had.  
  
Lu Han has the guard’s blind spots scoped out, has snuck around them many times. His parents may have upped the security, but they don’t truly know what they’ve created, don’t truly know what kind of creature their son really is.  
  
A weapon, created with no humanity. Lu Han thinks they probably could have created an android and gotten the same results.  
  
The Lamia boy sits in his room, night after night, staring out the window, sitting completely still. His parents think he is moping, but in reality, Lu Han is thinking.  
  
He’s thinking about humans, thinking about the history, and he’s confused by it, but the books say vampires were once human. Lu Han thinks that vampires are surely above humans, but that’s okay, because humans can be made into vampires, and Lu Han thinks the world would be alright that way.  
  
He leaves the next night out the very window he's spent days staring out of. The guards below have no clue what he has planned, no clue of his actual strength, and he leaps down from the window, impaling the two guards with wooden pieces of his bedpost, carved carefully with his pocket knife, slinking through the tops of trees. Towards the city, towards the great bright lights to start a new life, and to ultimately bring the council that raised him to its knees.  
  
The proves easy for someone like Lu Han. He's expecting human life to be difficult, to be different and confusing, and while the technology, lights and sheer emotion leave him slightly breathless, he makes his way in no time, acquiring a night job at a club bartending,  becomes rich off tips and skilfully emptying the bar’s register without ever being accused.  
  
He ends up with a beautiful high rise apartment, in the wealthy end of the city, with large bay windows and jet black curtains to keep out the sun during the day, (not that the sun harms vampires, it just hurt his eyes a little, and smudges his powers.) and watching the moon at night.  
  
Lu Han has always loved watching the moon and the stars, picking out small animals hopping across leaves, listening to birds chirp in the countryside. His view has always been the one thing he has, the one beauty in a life bleak and robotic.  
  
This view is spectacular to Lu Han. New, inviting, and he's entertained, shocked, amazed by the lights, the people, the buildings, and he spends hours upon hours, sitting against the glass, watching the way the city constantly changes.  
  
Lu Han is entranced by the human world, and the people in it. He revels in the knowledge that he's special, he's _something_ and these people don't even know it. Lu Han has the true anonymity he's always wanted.  
  
No guards watching over him, no shivering virgin Lamia boys kneeling at his feet to meet his needs, no one stopping him with the knowledge of who he is, and where he comes from.  
  
Lu Han's life is a fresh start, and he only needs three things now to procure what he wants. He needs circle daybreak, he needs Yixing the dragon, and he needs his parents dead.

  
  


人

  
  
  
  
Minseok is stressed. That's really the only way to put it. He's stressed, tired, hasn't been sleeping, and this "time off" is doing absolutely fucking _nothing_ but make him jealous, anxiety-ridden, and bitter. _He_ should be the one tracking Lu Han, not Chanyeol. He has the skills needed to find the vampire. It's not _his_ fault Chen is impossible to find; not _his_ fault he's been having trouble.  
  
The Snowy Owls set their expectation bar too high when they met Minseok. They'd been thrilled to let him into their friend group, to use his skills, but the second he messes up, the second he doesn't reach the sky, they've dumped him out, and Minseok is upset.  
  
He thinks it's probably a little immature of him, but vampire hunting is a serious business, vampire hunting is his _life_ , and he doesn't really know what to do, doesn't know how to feel when he's not doing the one thing he’s good at. Because let's be real--writing sociology essays is _not_ Minseok's cup of tea, and neither is walking into the dorm to find Joonmyun and Jongdae in the midst of fucking. Oh, and not only are they fucking, but they are engaging in their gross sexual activities on _his_ bed and Minseok is _pissed_.  
  
"Seriously Jongdae what the fuck."  
  
Minseok's voice is loud, and Jongdae starts, rolling off Joonmyun in shock and landing on the floor with a loud thump, Joonmyun rushing to cover himself with blankets - _Minseok's_ blankets - blushing and embarrassed.  
  
"Can you guys please do this somewhere else and not on my fucking bed? I have had the worst fucking week and this is the _last_ thing I need to come home to."  
  
Minseok stomps into the bathroom, slamming the door and splashing cold water onto his face, trying to will away his guilty conscience, stress, and the image of naked Jongdae from his mind. He doesn't need this image right now of all times.  
  
When he comes back they’re both gone, and Minseok is eternally grateful, but they took his blankets with them, and it’s great that they want to clean up after themselves, but where the fuck is he supposed to sleep?  
  
Minseok sits on the mattress, fuming and brooding, on the verge of tears, not understanding his turmoil of emotions, his mood swings and frustrating thoughts. He's never like this, never angry or tearful, but something feels wrong, something off, something twisted and golden with eyes that slink through the moon and stare into his soul.  
  
After an hour of sulking, Minseok resigns himself to his fate in the form of a late night walk, twisting through back alleys and lesser travelled river paths.  
  
Down one particular alley, Minseok finds himself feeling disoriented, shaky, cold, and he feels the telltale signs of a panic attack creeping and crawling under his skin. He doesn't know the reason for this rush, for this sudden feeling of dread, of fear, of warmth and strong fingers, golden, coming closer, _wanted._  
  
That’s when he hears it - footsteps. But not just any footsteps. The sounds of shoes hitting the pavement is calculated, quiet, and Minseok knows of only one creature that creates such footfalls. His mind turns on, senses in overdrive, as he slides to hide up a fire escape, and watches.  
  
When the vampire appears, Minseok sucks in a breath. The air he carries while he walks definitely suggests Lamia, a superior gait that almost reeks of royalty. It’s too dark to see his face properly, but his hair is golden brown, shining in the brief streams of light that flicker into the alley.  
  
Minseok swiftly and silently measures the vampire’s proportions, searching for a match, and when it clicks he gasps out loud, cursing himself when the vampire pauses and tilts his head ever so slightly to one side, as if trying to hear Minseok.  
  
Minseok is certain the vampire loitering around is definitely Lu Han, Lamia prince, son of the council. His heart beats frantically as he hurriedly types into his phone, demanding that The Snowy Owls get here as fast as they can.  
  
The Lamia seems to be waiting for someone, leaning casually against a wall, and Minseok thinks he looks almost human, like a bored teenager waiting for a friend.  
  
But Minseok knows he’s not human, probably doesn’t know how to act human, and all Minseok sees is a coldblooded killer. All Minseok sees in any vampire is coldness and danger, and in the moments when one crosses his path, all he feels is hatred.  
  
The team is taking a long time tonight, and Minseok panics a little when the vampire detaches himself from the wall and starts walking away. He's mesmerized for a split second by the sheer fluidity of the Lamia's steps, before he shakes himself out of it, and sets his body in motion to capture.  
  
Minseok doesn’t have any of his equipment on him tonight, but he’s well versed in the art of slowing down a vampire, keeping them until the girls show up to take over, to do their thing with the Lamia.  
  
Minseok slips down the fire escape, silent, hidden, careful not to make any noise, as to not alert the Lamia’s hypersensitive ears, slinking against the cold bricks of the alley building exterior. A loud clanking noise has him sucking in a breath, frozen against the wall, because if something was loud enough for him to hear, it must have been deafening for the vampire.  
  
The Lamia whips around--movements sharp, calculated, but _fluid_ \--and Minseok stays still, eyes huge. He knows how to trap a vampire, knows that his skills will come in handy in this moment. Minseok knows how to still a vampire’s persuasion, how to keep the creatures at bay, out of his mind, hidden from his thought, and Minseok smiles, in his own territory, ready to impress. He can hear noise down the alley, and knows his team is here.  
  
Minseok releases himself from the wall and moves forward, ready to engage the Lamia, opening his mouth to speak.  
  
But something is wrong and Minseok sways on his feet, and a hand comes to his head, which feels like it’s splitting, and he can feel a name being whispered in his mind. _Kim Minseok_.  
  
The Lamia is using persuasion--the Lamia is in his mind--and Minseok doesn’t know what to do or how to react, because this has never happened before. Minseok chances a glance up and his eyes meet cold, grey ones that seem strangely familiar, and Minseok gulps, frozen. _Scared_.  
  
There’s a loud thump from somewhere behind Minseok, and the vampire hisses, breaking eye contact, disappearing down the alley way and out of sight. Freed from the creature’s control, Minseok collapses against a wall, rubbing his temples in pain.  
  
Chanyeol crouches beside Minseok, looking sympathetic, worried almost, and Minseok glares at him. He rises to his feet and is prepared to leave the alley in a flurry of pain and bad temper, but Kris puts a hand on his arm, stopping him.  
  
“See what we mean? You really do need that time off.” His voice is collected, defeated almost, and Minseok can’t help but to agree that maybe he does need time off.  
  
  
He goes home that night with a heavy heart.


	3. Three; Soulmate

The campus is always quiet this early in the morning; Minseok’s favourite time to walk across it. The sun isn’t yet high in the sky, and the early morning birds have just begun their chirping.  
  
Minseok rarely gets to enjoy his mornings, usually choosing to instead down three Americanos and struggle through his classes, fighting off the intense need to curl up and sleep--the consequences of a late night hunt.  
  
Minseok hasn’t been on any hunts lately. There hasn’t been a need for any. The entire team’s efforts are focused on finding Lu Han, but so far, their efforts have been futile. Minseok’s still frustrated that they gave him “time off,” but he’s learning to deal with it, to enjoy relaxation and study time.  
  
Minseok is considering whether he’s lost his skill at tracking Night World creatures when he arrives at his favourite place to be during early mornings.  
  
200% is a small cafe located just off campus, and the one cafe the student population hasn’t overrun yet. Unlike the campus Starbucks, or various other coffee locations, this is one place you won’t find piled up with customers. Minseok likes it this way. Quiet, quaint, and with a friendly set of staff that know him by name, the cafe makes Minseok feel at home.  
  
Being so familiar with the staff is sometimes a curse rather than a blessing, especially at this particular moment when Minseok absentmindedly walks into the glass door of the establishment.  
  
The loud thwack of his head hitting the door echoes mockingly through the empty parking lot, and Minseok curses loudly, palm pressed to his forehead in pain, dropping his binder and books in the process.  
  
He hears loud laughter spilling out of the cafe, and glares up to see the overnight barista, Yixing, bent over, practically choking on his cackles.  
  
Minseok frowns, _pouts_ almost, and turns to pick up his things, pulling back with a yelp when he feels something brush against his fingers. Someone else is here this early, and this someone is helping to pick up his books. Minseok pauses to pull back his hand and look up.  
  
Except he can’t pull back because his fingers are _blue_ and he feels like there’s some kind of electric current flowing through his body, and Minseok can’t breathe, can’t speak.

He feels dizzy, nauseous, and confused,  heart is racing so hard it might jump out of his chest. Minseok is terrified to look up at the cause, to see what’s attacking him.  
  
An overwhelming urge to cry comes over him, and Minseok suddenly feels the world going black, swaying dangerously, only to be caught by a pair of arms. The arms hold him in place, but Minseok notices the way they shake, his whole body is shuddering.  
  
It takes him two - four - who knows how many minutes before he feels stable enough to look up, eyes widening as he takes in the prettiest being he’s ever seen. The pretty boy places a hand over Minseok’s chest, as if testing his heart beat, and Minseok gasps as some sort of feeling washes over him, vision blurring with tears. The boy jolts from the feeling, and it’s then Minseok realizes that maybe he’s not being attacked, and whoever this is, is feeling the same thing he is.  
  
It’s also then that Minseok finally gets a full look at the person in front of him, and he freezes. Not in pain or dizziness this time, but in breath-halting fear.  
  
The person in front of him isn’t really a person at all, but a Lamia. And not just any Lamia. Minseok knows exactly who this is, remembers the alleyway, and his heart pumps like he just ran a marathon, because not only is he experiencing the symptoms of something that he's just spent an entire essay saying was fake, but he’s experiencing them at the touch of the son of the most feared and revered vampires to exist.  
  
Minseok is sure his eyes are going to pop out of their sockets any second and he shivers again, struggles, but the hand on his chest seems to be holding him there, as if it’s glued to him by the waves pulsing through Minseok’s body.  
  
In a haze of spark-fueled emotion, Minseok messes up. He does the one thing you’re not supposed to do around a dangerous vampire, the one thing that allows them full passage into your mind.  
  
“Lu Han,” he breathes out, staring directly into the pretty Lamia’s eyes, which widen slightly in surprise, and the action is so subtle that Minseok isn’t sure he would have been able to catch it if he hadn’t specifically been looking at the other’s face for signs of change.  
  
“You know my name.” Lu Han’s voice is velvety, like music to Minseok’s ears, despite the slight tremor in it, and Minseok finds himself enthralled by it, much to his own distaste.  
  
Minseok is known for being immune to a vampire’s mind persuasion, but right now he’s weak, stumbling, on his knees, and it seems like a cord is connecting them, a silver cord, and Minseok falls forward, collapsing into the vampire’s arms.  
  
Minseok is having trouble breathing. Lu Han is in his mind, and not just in the Lamia’s usual way of persuasion, Lu Han is literally _in_ his mind, in his memories, in his past. Minseok starts to shake, Lu Han’s hand still pressed to his chest, heart beating so fast that Lu Han could probably reach in and pull it out.  
  
A single word is whispered through the sparks and confusion and turmoil.  
  
 _soulmate_.  
  
Minseok freezes, going rigid, a stiff board in the vampire’s arms, in a state of shock, fuzzy jolts searing through him as he quivers. This is what true vulnerability must feel like, and Minseok feels as though the two are suspended in the air, wrapped in each other, tied together. But Minseok can’t help but to agree with the word, agree that this is what he’s missing his whole life.  
  
 _you’re pretty. can i take you home with me?_  
  
Minseok hears the voice in his mind -- he knows it’s in his mind because it echoes through his whole body -- and he’s afraid to answer, afraid to think. He tries to open his mouth to retort, tries to configure his mind to escape, but he feels hazy and his body is telling him that yes he should surrender himself to this boy, surrender himself to the feeling of euphoria surrounding him.  
  
He feels the overwhelming need to say yes, to follow Lu Han wherever he wants to take him.  
  
Lu Han hears his thoughts, feels his thoughts, and removes his hand from Minseok’s chest, giving Minseok a brief breath of fresh air, dizziness receding, leaving behind a dull throb as his senses clear. He hisses in fear, and tries to stand on wobbly feet, grateful for the short reprieve of the overwhelming feeling, the shock streaking through his system.   
  
But Lu Han is grabbing his hand now, interlocking their fingers, tugging. Minseok stumbles forward on his feet, because whatever he had been feeling before is nothing compared to the sheer pull and wave of emotion he feels now.  
  
Lu Han seems a little affected too, teetering as he drags Minseok along.  
  
They walk in silence, Lu Han trudging along, Minseok’s hand clasped tightly in his. Minseok struggles to keep up with his long, purposeful strides, unsure of where they’re going and what they’re doing. He has never been this scared. _Ever_.  
  
Minseok makes it about ten feet before he feels the ground come up to meet him.

♔

  
Yixing the overnight Barista stands motionless in the cafe, mouth hanging open in shock at the scene he’s just witnessed. _Of all vampires. Of all the Lamia in the world_.  
  
He immediately calls the one person he knows would need to hear this news.  
  
“You’ll never guess who just found a human soulmate, Chen, you’ll never guess...Lu Han. And you’ll never guess who his soulmate is...”

 

♔

  
  
  
When Minseok wakes up, he’s on a wooden floor. His mind is clouded, memory fuzzy, as he sits up, taking in his surroundings and waiting for the fog to clear, for his past to catch up with his present.  
  
The first thing he notices is that he’s in an apartment. A really nice apartment. Two of the walls are just windows, that stretch from the floor to the ceiling, and Minseok finds his tired head leaning against the glass, eyes adjusting to take in the most spectacular view of his city he’s ever seen.  
  
When he pulls himself away from the bright city lights, Lu Han is sitting in front of him, cross-legged on the floor, and Minseok screams, scrambling backwards until he feels his back touch cold glass, chest heaving as he remembers what happened, what brought him here.  
  
“You’re...you’re...”  
  
Minseok’s eyes are huge, finger shaking as he points it accusingly at the Lamia  who now looks strangely innocent in a t-shirt and jeans, messy golden hair falling into his face, holding a cup of water out to Minseok silently, as if offering peace.  
  
Lu Han blinks in response, a subtle gesture, but one that Minseok notices. Not because he's looking but because Minseok is trained to notice the things others don’t. Yet Minseok is also oblivious, never noticing what he doesn’t want to, and Minseok is forever in denial of himself, of every truth. Minseok has always thought of himself as deep, yet those closest to him would say he’s actually quite simple.  
  
Right now, Minseok is neither shallow nor deep. Right now, Minseok is scared.  
  
Minseok is a tracker, a hunter, not a killer, and Minseok doesn’t know what to do in a situation where he’s being held hostage.  
  
“Please don’t hurt me. Please, you, just stay away from me, stay out of my mind.” Minseok is stuttering, rambling, and Lu Han blinks again, looking slightly taken aback.  
  
“I’m not going to hurt you.” Lu Han’s voice is startlingly soft, controlled, like silk, and Minseok is drawn to it against his own will. “You came with me willingly, remember?”  
  
Minseok does remember, remembers the velvety voice in his mind, and he lowers himself, slumping into the glass, knees coming up to meet his chin, in defeat.  
  
“But, you used persuasion on me. You’re a Lamia. You’re, you’re the son of the council. You could kill me.”  
  
Lu Han’s eyes flash with an emotion Minseok can’t read, and he places the cup of water on the floor beside him, sliding across the wood until his knees are pressed against Minseok’s legs. Minseok tries to move back further, but can’t, back pressed against the cold glass of the window and knees trembling slightly, thoughts clouding over.  
  
“And how do you know that?” He asks quietly, tone careful.  
  
“I’m a vampire hunter. We know everything.”  
  
The Lamia’s eyes flash again, but Minseok can read the emotion behind them this time, a spark of hatred, _anger_.  
  
“You do not know everything.” Lu Han says, still quiet, still careful.  
  
“If you knew everything you would know that I am no one’s son. I am not tied to my parents. If you knew everything, you would not be rejecting the pull you feel right now, the distortion in your mind. Because we’re touching right now, and the dizziness I feel is excruciating. I told you, I’m not going to hurt you. What a feat that would be, don’t you think? Killing your soulmate?”  
  
Minseok doesn’t answer, but his eyes are glazing over, and he twitches when Lu Han places a hand on his knee, reaching behind him for the water, placing it in the human boy’s hands.  
  
“Drink. Sleep. Rest.”  
  
Minseok takes a tentative sip, hands shaking, sweating, because Lu Han’s hand is still on his knee, and the waves of euphoric feeling are clouding his thoughts, and he struggles to see through the haze.  
  
Soon it becomes too much, so much that MInseok is shaking too much to drink, but Lu Han doesn’t seem to notice. The vampire is breathing shallowly, quickly, but sitting still, focused on something far away out the window. Minseok sits watching him for a while, trying to focus through the static, but he can’t, and his temper flares.  
  
“Can you stop touching me?”  
  
Minseok’s words come out harsh and wavering, and Lu Han jolts as if coming out of a trance, ripping his hand back like wildfire, and when he turns to Minseok his eyes are unfocused, almost warm. He looks less like the cold blooded villains that Minseok sees vampires as, and more like a regular person.  
  
“What’s your name?”  
  
“What?” Minseok blurts out, startled by the sudden question. Lu Han’s eyes never leave his face as he repeats himself.  
  
“What’s your name? I’d like to know the name of my soulmate.”  
  
“We’re not soulmates. Soulmates don’t exist.”  
  
Minseok is shaking his head, fear returning to his features now that they’re no longer touching, and Lu Han plucks the glass from his hands, rising from where he’s seated, stalking over to the kitchen area. Minseok is also confused because this vampire knows his name, whispered it in his mind days ago.  
  
Lu Han seems exasperated, appearing calm, but his breathing is still shallow, and he turns back to face Minseok, face unreadable.  
  
“We’re soulmates. We’ve experienced the pull, experienced the silver cord, seen into each other’s minds. Can you explain what happened?”  
  
Minseok can’t explain what happened, can’t explain his feelings, can’t explain the crash of emotion, of sheer need, purpose and want that washed over him, can’t explain why he feels drawn to Lu Han, pulled to Lu han, even through his fear, even through his rational thought, through his distrust in vampires.  
  
“No, I can’t explain what happened but--”  
  
“But what? Don’t you believe in true love? Can’t you believe, that in a world of vampires, witches, werewolves, and shapeshifters, that soulmates exist? If I wanted to hurt you, if I wanted to drain you dry, you would be dead already, human boy. I’ve read through your school work while you were sleeping. You know the symptoms, and now you’ve felt the symptoms. More than one of your friends has gone through this, so why fight it? Why go through the denial?  
  
Is it because you hate vampires? Is it because you’re a hunter probably led by some terrible incident in your life? I know your type, Kim Minseok. I knew you wouldn’t trust me, but I hoped, you know? So I tested it by asking a question I already learned the answer to, and you didn’t answer.”  
  
Lu Han pauses, grip tightening on the glass still in his hands, and Minseok can feel his anger, can feel it in his stomach as if it’s his own anger.  
  
“You hate the council, I take it? You want to wipe the world clean of vampires, right? I remember your face, I saw you that night, stalking me with your group of hunters. Let me tell you one thing though. You’re generalizing, stereotyping. Just like every human is unique, so is every vampire, Minseok.  
  
We age, we feel emotion, we die, we cry, we love, and yes, we can kill. This right here may be illegal, but we _are_ soulmates, and you can’t change that. You hate the council, you hate my parents. Well guess what? So do I. And you’re in denial because you can’t handle the fact that your soulmate is the one creature you’ve grown up hating.”  
  
Lu Han is breathing hard, and the glass is trembling in his hands, but Minseok doesn’t answer, just looks at the floor, drawing his knees in closer to himself, and looking away, confused, hope slipping out of his thoughts to be replaced by something darker.  
  
“Just sleep.” Lu Han says, and he turns his back on Minseok. He needs to calm down, to rid himself of anger. Lu Han remembers the book saying that intense emotion can be felt by both people, no matter how hidden on the outside, and he doesn’t want Minseok to feel this emotion, doesn’t want Minseok to hate him, doesn’t want his soulmate to reject him any further.  
  
When Lu Han glances back, Minseok is slowly, nervously, inching towards his bed, and Lu Han forgets about relaxing the tension, eyes narrowing.  
  
“Not on the bed.”  
  
Minseok freezes, eyes as wide as saucepans.  
  
“W-where am I supposed to sleep then?”  
  
Minseok’s voice sounds weak, shy, scared, and Lu Han feels a pang of guilt in his chest, because he’s caused this fear, but he has boundaries, rules. Minseok is his soulmate, but Minseok is also a human, and a stranger, and Lu Han doesn’t like people on his bed.  
  
“Sleep on the blanket, on the floor. I don’t like people in my bed.”  
  
Minseok snaps at him, a moment of bravery filled adrenaline hitting him.  
  
“You went on for ten minutes about us being soulmates and how I should learn to love you and blah blah, but you won’t let your soulmate sleep in your bed?”  
  
“I just don’t like it. Sleep on the floor, Minseok.”  
  
“If I’m stuck here, I’m sleeping on the bed.” Minseok stands up, walking the rest of the way to the bed, sitting down, and Lu Han sees a challenge in his eyes.  
  
When the vampire doesn’t move, Minseok looks almost pleased, thinks he’s won, but in the blink of an eye he finds himself on his back on the floor, with Lu Han hovering over him, looking murderous.  
  
Minseok struggles, but he’s no match for a vampire’s strength, and he vies for smiling weakly.  
  
“Is this how you treat all your dates?”  
  
Lu Han loosens his hold, frowning in his subtle way, tilting his head, confused.  
  
“I don’t go on dates. I’m a vampire.”  
  
“I was making a joke.”  
  
“Humans make no sense. Just sleep on the floor, okay?”  
  
Minseok wants to argue further, but Lu Han’s voice is tired, sounding husky with exhaustion. Minseok is distracted because they’re touching, and he can feel Lu Han’s breath on his face, and when did they get so close?  
  
The pull is so strong and Minseok feels as though time has stopped, as though this moment could last forever. He concedes defeat because he’s starting to get delirious, and he gulps, choking out a surrender. Lu Han smiles, and Minseok thinks he’s swooning which is not great, because he’s supposed to be scared.  
  
“Can you please get off me though? Please? I can’t breathe.”  
  
Lu Han blinks, and Minseok wonders if that’s his default response, but he rolls off him. when Lu Han stands, the air between them feels awkward and Lu Han coughs quietly.  
  
“I need to go buy you food, because you know, you’re human.. and stuff.”  
  
And then Lu Han is gone, leaving Minseok alone in the apartment, and he sinks into the cold wood, leaning against the bed, trying to calm his racing heart, confused, upset, and completely overwhelmed.  
  
His entire life has been flipped upside down, changed forever, and Minseok is _very_ scared.

 

♔

  
  
  
Minseok is awoken by a loud crash, followed by a quieter _fuck_ , and he sits up in a half-asleep daze, clutching the blanket to his chest. For a split second he can’t remember where he is, why he got there, but the sleep clears, and Minseok is met with the sight of Lu Han standing at the stove, subtle frown on his lips, staring intensely at an overturned pot that’s sitting on the floor with it's contents spilling out.  
  
Minseok almost laughs, but Lu Han glances up at the sudden sound of Minseok waking. Their eyes meet, sending tendrils of nervousness, of a strange _want_ through Minseok’s body. Lu Han quickly looks away, cleaning up the contents of the pot, putting it back on the stove and pulling out bags of ingredients from a shopping bag, looking intensely into a phone screen, obviously googling recipes, and that’s when it hits Minseok that _Lu Han is trying to cook for him._  
  
It also occurs to Minseok that the pot Lu Han is using has just been on the floor and is very not sanitary and Minseok leaps to his feet without thinking, plucks up the pot and hastily sticks it in the sink.  
  
Lu Han stares as Minseok washes the pot, as if he’s never witnessed anyone wash a dish in his life. Minseok’s cheeks heat up under the unwavering gaze, eyes refusing to leave the pot.  
  
“Should I have washed that?” Lu Han says softly, and _oh_ that's a dangerous tone. Minseok pauses and gives the Lamia an incredulous look.  
  
“Lu Han, have you ever cooked before?”  
  
“Well no, I had servants for that, the son of the house should never have to-”  
  
“Look at you, royal rich brat.” Minseok sounds bitter, resentful, and he seems to have struck a nervse because Lu Han simply stands there, continuing to stare.  
  
“I’m not a brat,” he says, and Minseok jumps in terror. His voice is _right there_ and _why can’t he just speak from a distance and not in my ear._  
  
Minseok turns his head to glare at Lu Han, finding his face too close, jumping back this time, bravery diminished once again as he shoves the pot into cold hands hurriedly, heart skipping a couple beats. He rushes back to the blanket on the floor, sitting down cross-legged, arms folded in his lap, waiting.  
  
Lu Han stays in his spot, eyeing the pot that’s now in his hands.  
  
“I can cook. I can do this. I’m not a some spoiled rich brat, I am Lu Han.”  
  
He says it quietly enough that Minseok is sure he isn’t supposed to hear that, and the corners of his mouth tug up a little against their own will. He falls back asleep on the cool floor, shivering slightly with chills, blanket draped halfway across one shoulder.   
  
Minseok wakes up - again - to a gentle, but cold hand shaking his shoulder and the familiar flare of weird thrill thrumming through him. Minseok is disoriented, and confused, rubbing his eyes,  and yawning wide. When he peeks through a fist Lu Han is gawking at him.  
  
“What?” Minseok asks, voice croaking and heavy with too much interrupted rest.  
  
“I finished the food. Is it done right?” Lu Han sounds apprehensive, and Minseok isn’t even sure why, but he dutifully rises to his feet glancing at the attempt at food, grimacing.  
  
“Is that food?”  
  
Lu Han’s face actually falls. Minseok barely catches it, but he feels a stab of guilt for being so rude, and tries to backtrack, but Lu Han puts a hand to his mouth. Minseok's mind is immediately vacant aside from _hand touching lips hand touching lips hand touching lips._  
  
“We can just order you something,” the vampire says, and his voice has returned to sounding calm, like a quiet ocean wave, and Minseok nods, distracted.  
  
“But I don’t know how to do that.” This time, Lu Han’s voice is quieter, embarrassed and Minseok feels that stab again, plucking Lu Han’s phone from the counter.  
  
“I’ll do it. What’s the address?”  
  
The apartment is filled with an air of awkwardness and agitation, which lingers even after the pizza arrives, until Minseok realizes that Lu Han is eating too and he gapes at him.  
  
“You’re a vampire why are you eating?”  
  
Lu Han eyes him over a slice of deluxe like Minseok is unintelligent.  
  
“Lamia can eat. We just don’t gain any nutritional value from it.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  


 

♔

  
  
  
  
  
The second day at Lu Han’s apartment goes by silently, with Lu Han off gone to who knows where for most of the day while Minseok explores the apartment six times before giving up and collapsing against the window, nursing a cup of coffee in his hands.  
  
Lu Han had been nice to enough to get him foods he’d listed, and Minseok is slightly grateful because after the disaster yesterday there’s no way he’s letting Lu Han near his own stove.  
  
Not that he’s really had an appetite since the Lamia had torn open a fresh pack of pig blood in front of him and drank it like Minseok wasn’t even there. Minseok had spent an hour throwing up in his bathroom, disgust coursing through his veins and terror returning, feeling a rush of need to, just _go, escape, just fucking get out of here._  
  
Lu Han had nervously knelt by his side, asking him if there was anything he could do to help, Minseok snapping at him to leave him the fuck alone.  
  
As an apology, Lu Han had attempted to make Minseok coffee, had bought him an even fleecier blanket for the floor, and Minseok almost felt sorry for him.  
  
Minseok is bewildered, dazed, constantly torn between accepting his fate and rejecting it, running away. It's too soon, too fast, too confusing. Part of him knows that this is real, that Lu Han is his soulmate, that Lu Han isn’t some heartless monster, that Lu Han is _trying_ , but another part of him is stuck--on his past and his life of hating vampires and not believing in soulmates.  
  
Minseok feels sick, lost, pressing his nose to the glass and closing his eyes, holding back the tears that are threatening to fall. Holding back emotions that have been haywire ever since Lu Han had first touched his hand back in front of the cafe, a reaction that Minseok knows is an effect of the pull, but refuses to recognize.  
  
Minseok falls asleep curled up in front of the window that night, and when Lu Han gets home he doesn’t have the heart to wake him up, carrying Minseok to the makeshift bed, laying in his own bed. He watches Minseok, thinking about the untouched plate of food he’d bought him on his way home.  
  
Lu Han really is trying, but for what?  
  


 

♔

  
  
  
  
Minseok is Lu Han’s soulmate, that much is clear. That much has been clear since the moment they met, since the moment Minseok’s hand brushed against his own. But Minseok is human and This is illegal, they could both be killed.  
  
Lu Han doesn’t trust humans, doesn’t understand humans, but he believes in the soulmate principle. Lives by it.  
  
Lu Han is a man who has learned from oppression. Freedom, he thinks, is only truly understood by those who have experienced being stripped of it. Minseok has now lost that freedom, and Lu Han doesn’t want a human caught up in his plans, caught up in his life.  
  
Yet he keeps him here, keeps him cooped up in his apartment, protecting him, doting on him, arguing with him.  
  
Lu Han lays awake on his bed, watching the attractive human boy sleep, observing his chest rise and fall, becoming enamoured, enthralled, the pull unravelling him, bringing him off the bed, and onto the floor, brushing strands of dark hair out of his sleeping face.  
  
Lu Han thinks. Sitting there in the dark room, pale moonlight throwing out streams of colour, making Minseok look ethereal, inhuman.  
  
Lu Han decides in this moment, that Minseok is beautiful, and he’s beginning to fully understand the emotion, the promise of the silver cord, the attachment, the need.  
  
It’s been three days since Minseok fell into his arms outside a cafe in a nameless city, yet Lu Han feels like they’ve known each for years, lifetimes. Lu Han knows that this is the red string of fate, tying them together through past, present, and future, and he is unsure of what the future will hold, unsure of when Minseok will let go, will give in, will let fate claim them.  
  
Self-control is becoming difficult, and Lu Han knows it will only get worse, knows it will eventually snap.  
  
Soulmates aren’t meant to resist the pull, aren’t meant to hold control, but Lu Han will wait until Minseok is ready, if that’s how it’s meant to be.  
  
So, for now, Lu Han watches, and Minseok struggles.  
  
He doesn’t know that Lu Han spends sleepless nights learning curves of jaws, counting eyelashes, brushing subtle pads of fingers over pink, chapped lips. Minseok doesn’t notice because he isn’t watching, isn’t expecting, but Lu Han is enamoured, and Lu Han will let fate run its course.  
  


 

♔

  
  
  
  
  
The fourth day in Lu Han’s apartment, Minseok loses his temper. He smashes his coffee cup against the window, disappointed when it doesn’t break, stomps down the hall, and into the bathroom, and doesn’t come out.  
  
Lu Han isn’t sure what caused it, what he did wrong, and it’s his turn to collapse against the window, his turn to hold back tears. Tears are a foreign concept to Lu Han, something he has never experienced, but the tug of sheer anxiety in his chest isn’t coming from him, it’s coming from the boy in the bathroom, and Lu Han _feels_ his distress, feels his pain, and he wants to help, but he’s the cause, and Lu Han just wants his soulmate to accept him.  
  
Lu Han hasn’t asked to be born like this, hasn’t asked to find a soulmate, hasn’t asked to be who he is, and he knows if he were a human, it wouldn’t be like this.  
  
Lu Han leaves for almost the whole evening, and when he comes home, Minseok is asleep on his bed, and Lu Han watches him, kneels beside the bed, makes sure he’s tucked in properly, before wrapping himself in the blanket on the floor, for a thrash-filled, dreamless sleep.

  
♔

  
  
On the fifth day in Lu Han’s apartment, Minseok wakes up early, tiptoes over the sleeping vampire, pulls on his shoes, and with one final look, walks out the door.


	4. Four; Fever Dreams

Minseok returns to the dorm feeling weak, harrowed, like living death, and he collapses onto his bed immediately. He’s glad that Jongdae isn’t here to ask questions, glad that there’s no one around him, no one sitting two feet from him, breathing into his ear, no dizzy faint feeling of having Lu Han touch him.  
  
Yet Minseok somehow misses it. The pull inside him is roaring right now, yanking at him with such force that Minseok almost can’t breathe. He starts to feel hot all over, like ants made of fire are crawling through his body, and he downs glass after glass of water. When Jongdae walks into the dorm with Joonmyun only to drop his things in shock and run over to him, putting a hand to his forehead, asking a million questions that Minseok can’t answer because it’s all too much, tears form in the corners of his eyes.  
  
When Minseok refuses to answer, Jongdae stops asking questions. He lets Minseok sleep the days away, buys him medicine and food, checks up on him frequently, giving him strange herbs that help for a couple of hours, until he’s back to heaving, curling into himself like a wilting flower. It breaks his best friend and roommate’s heart to see him like this.  
  


♔

  
  
  
  
Minseok wakes up each night, drenched in sweat, bathed in tears, and now he understands, _really_ understands what soulmate separation is. What the pull really means. What his future really means.  
  
But he can’t go back, can’t come to terms with his reality. He isn’t _ready_.  
  


金鐘大

  
  
  
After days of Minseok essentially dying in the bed beside him, Jongdae takes matters into his own hands. He leaves a night’s worth of witches’ herbs for Minseok, sets extra amulets in the window for safety, and leaves through the window, silently, as to not wake his fitful roommate.  
  
Jongdae is worried. He knows what’s happened, he knows what Minseok is going through, because he once went through it himself, once went through the excruciating withdrawal, the pain, the itching, the fever. It doesn't take Jongdae long to trace the string of magic, trailing the strands in his fingers and closing his eyes, image of Lu Han's apartment flashing into his mind.   
  
Soulmates were never meant to resist the pull, never meant to reject, and Jongdae knows this all too well, knows the lesson learned from delaying the predestined course of life.  
  
Jongdae may be youthful. Jongdae may humorous, caring, and full of pranks, but Jongdae isn’t young. Jongdae is intelligent, beyond the years his body has gifted him.  
  
He cares a great deal for Minseok, wants to carry out his full duty as a best friend, as a confidant, but Jongdae keeps secrets.  
  
At first, it had been easy. Enroll in college, find a roommate, pretend. Hide. Be with Joonmyun.  
  
But then Jongdae had gotten close to other humans, had gotten close to Minseok. Had fully shed his given name, and really become Jongdae, really become the loveable, motherly boy that he had always wanted to be.  
  
Meeting Joonmyun has changed him as a person, as a vampire, and joining Circle Daybreak has liberated him, taught him, and Jongdae has long since ceased being Chen, the human hater.  
  
In fact, one could call Jongdae a human lover. A firm believer in fate, love, and devotion.  
  
It’s this belief, this dedication to those he loves, to the humans he once despised, that has Jongdae in motion now, to see someone he once met over a long table, someone he once witnessed watch him in barely suppressed awe as he turned his back on the council that made him.  
  
It doesn’t take Jongdae long to backtrack Minseok to a gorgeous high rise condominium in an area of the city dripping with wealth. He isn’t surprised, Lu Han isn’t one to leave a life of luxury behind even when determined to destroy the ones who birthed him into it.  
  


♔

  
  
  
  
Jongdae hesitates outside the door to Lu Han’s apartment for a fraction of a second, wondering what the Lamia prince is like nowadays, wondering what’s left of the robot-like creation the Lu council had brought into the world. He wonders what drove Minseok away from his soulmate, and back into the dorm.  
  
Jongdae doesn’t bother to knock, pushing the door open, expecting the Lamia to be at his throat in seconds. But what he sees instead is a desolate looking boy slowly rise to his feet in what looks like subtle hope, replaced by confusion.  
  
Jongdae doesn’t notice the small tilt of his head, or the tiny slump in his shoulders, because he isn’t looking to notice, isn’t trained like others in the art of picking out small body language.  
  
“Why are you here?” Lu Han asks, voice restrained, but echoing in Jongdae’s over sensitive ears.  
  
“I’m here to talk about my roommate, and also the council, but mostly my roommate.”  
  
“Ah.”  
  
This time, Jongdae doesn’t miss the hint of regret, the tired tone of Lu Han’s voice and he frowns, wondering if he has Lu Han mapped out wrong.  
  
Lu Han motions to the cushions on the floor, and Jongdae notices a discarded blanket on the floor, but makes no real mental note of it. He also notices uneaten food on the counter, and knows he had been right in his assumption - Minseok had been here when he disappeared from Yixing’s sight two weeks ago.  
  
“How is Minseok doing? Is he okay? Is he eating? Is he smiling?” Lu Han rushes out question after question all at once, hands fidgeting in his lap, the pull making his winter-hued eyes flash with colour.  
  
Jongdae looks at him curiously, not knowing how to take this turn of events. He had been expecting an android-like creature, one that had pushed Minseok into the streets and rejected him, but the Lamia Prince in front of him looks genuinely worried, genuinely on edge.  
  
“Are you worried about him?” Jongdae’s voice is sharp, unbelieving, and Lu Han smiles--subtly--at the older vampire’s loyalty to Minseok.  
  
“He ran away from me; of course I’m worried. What if the council finds out? What if he’s killed? What if he hates me forever, continues rejecting me?”  
  
“He rejected you?” Jongdae is shocked, but this sounds a lot like the Minseok he knows: stubborn, unwavering, persistent.  
  
“I originally brought him here so I could coerce him, to feed fuel to my parents’ fire. But he’s my soulmate, Chen. I thought he was warming up to me, but he just left. He doesn’t even believe in soulmates.”  
  
Jongdae sighs heavily, frown more pronounced, the action looking odd on his forever smiling features,  like a kicked kitten.  
  
“At least I know if you didn’t accept him as your soulmate you would have killed him by now,” he starts, breathing through his nose, voice tinny, “but he’s safe. I have amulets all over the dorm, and witches’ herbs. He’s sick though--really sick. Worse than I’ve ever seen anyone with the pull.”  
  
“I have to go see him. I have to convince him--” Lu Han is upset, hands flailing, but Jongdae shakes his head.  
  
“He needs time, Lu Han. Give him a bit more time.”  
  
Jongdae gets up from the cushion, and begins pacing back and forth, trying to build up to something important.  
  
“We need your help, your highness. Yixing needs your help. If you could join ties with Circle Daybreak, it would be easier to ambush your parents.”  
  
“I need to do this on my own. I can take care of the council. You...you just worry about your own problems, and take care of Minseok,” Lu Han says with a note of finality, and Jongdae knows it’s his time to go.  
  
He bows at the door, and gives Lu Han a lingering look.  
  
“You two aren’t that different from each other after all. I guess that’s what soulmates mean.”  
  


♔

  
  
  
  
Joonmyun is sitting on the floor with Minseok when Jongdae returns, distracting the duvet-wrapped bundle of boy with a card game, and Jongdae smiles fondly at his soulmate--the one person in the world who always knows what to do.  
  
Jongdae sits down with the two for a while, before declaring that Minseok needs some rest, giving the small shaking boy some herbs, and sending him off to bed.  
  
“Just like you usually do.” Minseok comments, smiling weakly, before drifting into a medicated sleep, free of dreams.  
  
  


♔

  
  
  
It's the middle of the night, room bathed in darkness and shadows sliding across furniture, Minseok blinking the sleep from his eyes and attempting to sit up wearily, body heavy with fatigue.  
  
Minseok looks around the dark room warily, trying to see, and he’s surprised to realize that he feels better than he has since he left Lu Han. He’s not panting, or overheating, or on the verge of constant hysterical outbursts.  
  
Minseok is about to get out of bed when Jongdae is abruptly by his side, preventing him from moving.  
  
“I think someone’s trying to break in,” Jongdae whispers, and Minseok swallows, trying to listen for signs of what it could be, who it could be, but his concentration is blurred.  
  
If Minseok were a little more awake, he would notice the familiar feel of a tug at his ribcage, the usual dizziness, but Minseok is heavy with sleep.  
  
“Who, why.” Minseok croaks out, throat sore from last night’s herbs, scanning the room, landing on the window, and he sucks in a breath. All he can see through the dim light of the moon is a pair of frosty, grey eyes, and Minseok _knows those eyes_.  
  
Cold, sharp eyes, shifting colours and seasons, until they land on Minseok, and the world stops. Minseok’s heart wants to jump out of his chest, to run along the floor and meet those eyes, and Minseok thinks nothing can stop it this time. _The pull_.  
  
Minseok knows that there’s nothing he can do to stop the pull. Nothing he can do to stop the fireworks in his chest, the shortness of breath in his lungs, the tingling at his fingertips.  
  
Minseok wants to rise off the bed, wants to float out the window and into the darkness, to follow icy, glacier eyes wherever they’ll take him.  
  
The trance breaks when the eyes start to shake, and a loud thump is heard as Lu Han hits the floor with a gracefulness only a vampire can have while tripping through a window.  
  
The room is bathed with light, and Minseok turns his head away from the lump on the floor to realize that sometime in the moment Jongdae had risen to turn the light on. He and Lu Han are now staring at each other, Lu Han looking slightly ruffled, Jongdae with his eyebrows raised.  
  
Minseok stays on the bed, wanting to join Lu Han on the floor, but pushing the thoughts away, yanking bank on the silver cord that’s threatening to topple him out of his blankets and into the Lamia’s lap.  
  
Looking at Lu Han, with his hair wild and mussed, clothes wrinkly, teeth worrying his bottom lip, Minseok understands that he probably missed the boy, kind of missed the forever draining pull of thoughts, feelings, unsaid words.  
  
MInseok is again, broken from his trance-like state, this time by Lu Han speaking. After days of separation, after days of suffering- withdrawn, painful- his voice sounds beautiful, glossy, and Minseok’s lips part in a short sigh upon hearing it, but snap shut in an instant upon hearing what his words say.  
  
“Chen! Long time no see!” Lu Han sounds cheerful, flippant, and Minseok gasps out loud, eyes like soccer balls as he stares at his roommate, dismayed.  
  
Jongdae smiles, thinly, and moves to sit down on his bed, looking up at Lu Han who has now risen to his feet, smoothing down his shirt, seemingly ignoring Minseok’s presence.  
  
Minseok is fixed in one place, mind having not quite caught up to Lu Han’s statement yet, trying to not believe what has just been spoken.  
  
“Lu Han. You really shouldn’t be here. In the middle of the night. Through a window. Knocking is a thing you know.” Jongdae snaps, eyes irritated and regretful, glancing sideways at Minseok, pleading and sorrowful for the briefest of moments.   
  
“I needed to come here. I can’t just leave my Minseok alone with his vampire roommate while I’m sitting on my apartment floor feeling like someone reached into my body and tied my stomach to my intestines.” Lu Han sounds fretful, voice skipping. Minseok wants to cough at Lu Han’s use of “my” but is too busy fumbling over the part where Lu Han referred to Jongdae as Chen and called him a vampire.  
  
“Minseok’s safe. Who do you think I am. You know me, Lu Han. I told you he needs time. And never call me Chen again. My name is Jongdae now, and Chen left a long long time ago." Jongdae says, voice sharp and biting, and neither of them seem to notice Minseok's struggle, between the pull and his shock, swaying on the bed, eyes rolling back into his head.  
  
Minseok feels ill, absent, and his vision swims as he tumbles forward off the bed, floor coming up to meet him.  
  


♔

  
  
  
“He’s going to kill you when he wakes up.”  
  
Lu Han is sitting on the floor of Jongdae and Minseok’s dorm room, cradling the latter in his arms, Minseok still passed out from his fainting spell. Lu Han looks as pleased as he could possibly look, arms wrapped tightly around the boy’s sleeping figure.  
  
“That’s okay, so long as I can enjoy this while it lasts.”  
  
Lu Han takes in the room, scanning the walls ofDBSK posters, the contrast of clean to messy between the halves, and wrinkles his nose. “My apartment is so much nicer than this. I suppose Minseok only came back because he has a crush on you.”  
  
“He what?” Jongdae yelps, eyes widening slightly at Lu Han's sudden announcement, sudden spilling of Minseok's secrets. "How do you know this."  
  
“He told me. He has it all written in a journal. I remember because he was talking about not knowing how to talk to a vampire and I didn’t have the heart to tell him he had a hard-on for one.” Lu Han says, voice still soft and dangerous, despite it's informality.   
  
“Lu Han, where are you picking up all this human slang so fast?” Jongdae says curiously, head tilting to the side and eyebrows raised slightly.   
  
Lu Han is distracted, too busy breathing in lightning bolts, pressing lingering tips of fingers to small palms, and Jongdae rolls his eyes, when he looks up slowly.  
  
“I’ve been doing some reading. I asked a cashier for tips on connecting with your soulmate, and he gave me a whole stack of these great books. Cosmopolitan, I think they’re called?”  
  
Jongdae laughs, loud enough that Lu Han narrows his eyes, worried that it'll wake Minseok, ruin the fleeting moment of peace between the two, but Minseok stays silent, continues to be soft breaths and dead weight.  
  
When Jongdae stops laughing he appraises Lu Han with his best calculating look.  
  
“Minseok isn’t really your biggest fan. How did you even get this out of him?”  
  
Jongdae swears that Lu Han is _blushing_ and he gapes at the Lamia. He’s changed, a lot, but Jongdae can’t figure out if it’s from Minseok or his parents or what, but the vampire is noticeably different from all the years Jongdae has known him, from all the fights they’ve had, and the awkward tutoring sessions they were forced to sit through together when Lu Han was 15 and Jongdae was much, much older.  
  
Jongdae supposes that Lu Han grew a conscience somewhere, that Lu Han is finally growing up, and it’s with faint fondness that the 23-year-old looking 170-year-old vampire looks at him.  
  
“I may or may not have combined soulmate perks with persuasion while he was half asleep..” Lu Han admits, eyes flickering away from Jongdae’s.  
  
-  
 _Lu Han crawls across the floor to where Minseok is biting into a bagel, eyes lidded with sleep, pronounced frown on his features. He stops in front of the boy, and plucks the bagel from his hands, taking a bite, and eyeing Minseok thoughtfully.  
  
“You said you already liked someone? Who?” He says curiously, eyes not relaying any emotion, but Minseok can hear the slight tremor of jealousy in his voice.  
  
“My roommate. It’s not important. He has a soulmate anyways.” Minseok mutters the words, sounding bitter and spent, and Lu Han wonders if Minseok is wishing that he was his roommate’s soulmate, wasn’t stuck with Lu Han.  
  
He smiles softly. Little does Minseok know that the person he desires over his “vampire soulmate” is also a vampire, and one he knows at that.  
  
“I want to know all the things you think about him, Minseok.”  
  
“Why do you need to know? I'm not going to tell you. Can I have my food back?”  
  
Lu Han leans in close, always too close, and Minseok instinctively backs away, gulps anxiously, as Lu Han fixes him with a look, wintry orbs becoming a kaleidoscope. Minseok knows he’s no match for Lu Han’s persuasion not when the other is touching him, breath fanning his face, singing hymns into his head.  
  
Lu Han moves away before Minseok even registers what’s going on, and the vampire tucks a strand of hair behind his ear. “Ahh, I guess we’ll have to take a little trip to where you live soon mhmm?” _  
-  
  
“He keeps the journal under his pillow. The one by the wall that he never uses.”  
  
While Jongdae is fumbling around Minseok’s bed for the supposed journal, Lu Han resumes playing with Minseok’s fingers, subtle frown playing on his lips, brooding and bitter, but content with this fleeting moment, body vibrating with the woozy effects of the pull, and hopes that the closeness of a soulmate is at least part of the reason that Minseok seems to be sleeping so peacefully.  
  
Minseok seems to lose five years in his sleep, hand unconsciously balled in a small fist, gripping the collar of Lu Han’s shirt, legs curled up to his chest, mouth slightly open, quiet snores erupting from too soft lips, drooling slightly. Lu Han yearns to tilt his chin up, to test the softness of those lips, to taste the inviting thickness of Minseok’s bottom lip, but Lu Han knows he can’t do that. If Minseok doesn’t want him, wants to fight the very thing in life that most people thrive for, Lu Han will let him.  
  
Lu Han can wait.  
  
His thoughts are interrupted by Jongdae thumping onto the floor beside him, chattering away on his phone to Joonmyun, encouraging him to come over and join them so they can have a reading Minseok’s journal party. Joonmyun’s over the phone frown can practically be felt from the dorm as he disapproves Jongdae’s plans, saying that he has no morals and he refuses to take part.  
  
Lu Han thinks Joonmyun is probably right, yet the image in his mind of Minseok waking up, spitting like an angry cat, launching himself at Jongdae is kind of endearing and Lu Han nearly grins at the thought.  
  
When Minseok wakes up to the sound of Jongdae’s voice dramatically reading out his journal entries, he really does attempt to spring from Lu Han’s lap like a cornered animal at Jongdae, bantering with him and yelling at him.  
  
Jongdae ignores him as he thrashes angrily to get out of Lu Han’s grip, and continues on, stopping comically on one entry. “Minnie did you really name my dick ‘Jongdaes-taken-dick.mp3’?”  
  
“That was a joke I swear.” Minseok is whining, and Lu Han swoons, accidentally relaxing his hold. Minseok springs out of his arms and lands on Jongdae, trying in vain to wrestle his book out of the vampire’s arms, and Lu Han tilts his head and watches on amused.  
  
“You two get along so well.”  
  
It’s then that Minseok pauses, freezes, suspended over Jongdae, one hand on his journal and the other on Jongdae’s chest, and whips his head around to face Lu Han, eyes widening as he seems to realize who’s with him, what happened before he fainted. Minseok goes deathly pale, and falls backwards off Jongdae.  
  
Minseok regards the both of them dazedly for what seems like ever, until he shakily rises to his feet, and bolts from the room.  
  
Jongdae sighs, tossing the journal on the floor, and presses his phone to his ear, familiar ringtone pouring out..  
  
“Hi Yixing yes, you should expect a very frazzled Minseok in about ten minutes. Can you get your boyfriend to bring him by after?”  
  
“How do you know where he’s gone?” Lu Han looks startled at the mention of Yixing, and eyes Jongdae.   
  
Jongdae leans back against his bed, letting out a long breath. “Yixing works at a cafe just off campus and Minseok goes there nearly every day. He’s predictable. I know the kid well.”  
  
Lu Han regards Jongdae for a little while longer, head resting in his palm, and he gets lost in his mind, eyes glazing over, worry etched into his usually calm features. Jongdae puts a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“You should take a nap. He’ll be back soon, and then I’m quarantining you guys. We can’t risk anything happening to Minseok and The Snowy Owls are causing quite a ruckus with the council right now.”  
  
Lu Han hasn’t heard this word before, and he frowns as he stands up, dragging an anxiety filled hand through his hair, peeking at Jongdae through his fringe. “The Snowy Owls?”  
  
“Minseok’s team of vampire hunters. They’re quite a handful considering they’re attempting to hunt both me and you.” Jongdae is grinning though, and he let’s out a giggle. “It’s a good thing they lost their tracker outside a cafe a couple weeks ago though, isn’t it?”  
  
Lu Han pictures Minseok slinking through alleys, climbing fire escapes in search of scummy vampires outside clubs, pouring over maps in his room, biting his lip in stress trying to find his team’s latest search, and he’s brought back to their very first meeting, when the boy had been stuck against a wall, eyes wide, like a frightened rabbit.  
  
Lu Han is determined this time to not lose Minseok. To convince Minseok, to love Minseok.  
  
He falls asleep in Minseok’s bed, burying his nose in the pillow that smells just like him, human, lovely, fading scent of his strawberry shampoo lingering.  
  


♔

  
  
  
Yixing’s mystery boyfriend brings Minseok back four hours later, and Minseok hesitates outside the door, apprehension heavy in his chest, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.  
  
He had spent the last few hours at a corner table at 200% thinking. Thinking of the revelation that he’s been hanging out with a vampire for the past year, a vampire with a human soulmate. A vampire who’s stayed up with him late for tests, and hugged his tears away during stressful times. A vampire who he once had feelings for, who cracks jokes, and kisses his boyfriend a lot.  Minseok is reeling, confused, and thinks that maybe he has been wrong.  
  
He spent a lot of time thinking about Lu Han, thinking back to the time he spent at the Lamia’s lavish condo, how hard Lu Han really did try to keep his attention and win him over, and Minseok doesn’t feel fear anymore. Instead he feels something different. _Guilt_.  
  
Minseok takes a deep breath, before carefully turning the knob, expecting Lu Han to be waiting on the other side of the door, ready to invade his personal space, and is greeted instead with a room devoid of Jongdae or Lu Han.  
  
Or so he thinks when he glances over to his bed, and sees his soulmate wrapped in his blankets, hugging a pillow like a child holds a stuffed animal.  Minseok feels a flutter in his stomach that he hasn’t felt in a long time; even for Jongdae his supposed crush.


	5. Five; The String Breaks

The first day Minseok and Lu Han spend together envelopes Lu Han in a state of deja vu. Sometimes they get along, Minseok letting his guard down just long enough to let Lu Han converse with him, or to not flinch when Lu Han can’t stop himself from reaching out, from touching.  
  
Minseok is tolerating the Lamia, listening to him talk, and learning. Sometimes he allows the vampire to pull him into his arms, drowning in Lu Han’s warmth until he feels overwhelmed.  
  
Minseok watches Lu Han, really gets to know him this time, and Jongdae comments on the lack of tension, getting no response from Minseok who has stopped talking to him, stopped acknowledging him.  
  
Minseok finds himself growing fond of Lu Han, missing the touch of his fingers when he pulls away, craving to leave his bed and climb into Jongdae’s bed where Lu Han is sleeping. They still argue and Minseok still fights it, pushes Lu Han away.  
  
But Lu Han has more hope, tries his hardest, runs a hand down Minseok’s back before leaving with Jongdae to meet Yixing.  
  
They’re discussing ambush plans, assassination plans. Getting together for hours and leaving Minseok behind. It’s Joonmyun who keeps Minseok company during these hours, bringing him food and coffee. He's has taken to telling Minseok stories.  
  
Stories about him and Jongdae meeting, stories about Circle Daybreak, and Yixing’s faerie Boyfirend. Minseok knows what Joonmyun is trying to do, and he feels like it’s working. Joonmyun is humanizing the inhuman.  
  
On the fourth day, Lu Han faints from lack of blood and Minseok finds himself panicking, resting Lu Han’s head on his legs.  
  
Lu Han is weak, lacking the energy to sit up, and admits that he’s been skipping the packets of blood Jongdae supplies him in fear of Minseok seeing him drink them. Minseok is guiltyand upset, facing his fears, plugging his nose, and hand feeds Lu Han, shaking from the need to run hands through golden hair, the need to take the tongue lapping at the spoon he holds into his mouth.  
  
Something changes in Minseok this day, sitting on the floor with the now fed vampire in his lap, nose buried in his stomach, and knees brought up to his chest. Minseok absentmindedly moves fingers through hair, massages the back of Lu Han’s scalp, and the vampire burrows deeper.  
  
Minseok thinks about Lu Han’s words, about his ranting on generalization, and he understands why he was wrong.  
  
Minseok likes Lu Han. Lu Han is his soulmate. That much is clear, though it still scares him.  
  
He’s been forgetting that Lu Han is a vampire, and just thinking of him as Lu Han. Minseok is beginning to find him endearing, slight smile appearing when Lu Han wakes up, blinks at him in subtle confusion, expecting to have been tossed off Minseok’s lap in his sleep.  
  
Lu Han sits up, opens his mouth to speak, but Minseok shakes his head, silently passes him a packet of blood, straw already inserted, and pulls him up onto the bed.  
  
“Cute.” Minseok mutters, watching Lu Han drink from the straw, suckling like a little boy, packet held delicately in both hands.  
  
Lu Han chokes on his drink.  
  
“Did you just call me cute?”  
  
Minseok doesn’t answer, curses his blood when it rushes to his cheeks, and he looks down. Lu Han crawls over, leans on the wall beside him, snaking a hand around his waist, leaning on his shoulder. Minseok lets him.  
  
There’s a growing tension between them, but this time it’s a different kind of tension, one that might snap at any time.  
  
The moment between them is ruined when Lu Han unattractively slurps his blood packet and holds it out to Minseok, jokingly asking if he wants some. Minseok pushes Lu Han off him, ignoring him for what seems like hours.  
  
Later, Minseok and Lu Han are sitting on the floor - Minseok eating, and Lu Han attempting to steal bites off his plate - when Lu Han asks Minseok the question.  
  
“Minseok, why do you hate the Lamia so much?”  
  
Minseok tells him. Opens up to him about his childhood. About the vampire that attacked his sister. About the trauma it caused, and Minseok doesn’t realize he’s crying until Lu Han silently gathers him up, pats at his cheeks awkwardly with the sleeve of his sweater. Minseok lets him.  
  
He feels a comfort in the pull, clutches the material of Lu Han’s sweater, pressing his cheeks into the sparks. It becomes too much after a while, but Minseok doesn’t push Lu Han away, doesn’t snap at him. Just looks up at him, smiles and slips out of his hold.  
  
“Goodnight Lu Han.”

♔

Minseok is asleep, buried under blankets and snoring lightly, beams of moonlight striping across his face. Lu Han is reminded of a couple weeks prior, when he sat on the floor, and learned the details of his soulmate's face. When he truly knew that he could accept a human boy as his fate, as his own.  
  
Minseok is getting there, he's finally getting there, and Lu Han is happy, content with where they are now, content with the fact that Minseok is okay with Lu Han touching him, is okay with conversing with him, with Lu Han attaching himself to his side throughout the day.  
  
Living, trapped and scared, in a tiny dorm room could drive anyone crazy, but Lu Han feels strangely at peace in the small room, and he knows it's mostly due to the boy beside him. Lu Han takes a chance, does something he hasn't dared to do, hasn't crossed that boundary.  
  
Lu Han slowly, carefully, slips under the pile of blankets--how Minseok sleeps under that many blankets in the middle of summer, Lu Han can’t understand--and draws a hand through Minseok’s hair, to test the waters.  
  
Minseok doesn’t stir, stays fast asleep, smacking his lips together in an adorable fashion that makes the vampire squeeze his eyes shut to keep himself from leaning forward, from kissing those very lips.  
  
Minseok might not be ready for that yet, and Lu Han respects that, respects Minseok, because Minseok has become his everything. When Lu Han first brought Minseok to his apartment, yes, he had accepted Minseok as his soulmate, but he’d seen him as more of a weapon--the highest form of rebellion against his parents.  
  
But now...now, Minseok is much more than that. Minseok belongs to Lu Han, Lu Han belongs to Minseok, and his soulmate is beginning to accept it, beginning to initiate, and Lu Han doesn’t know what shifted his view, but he’s not complaining.  
  
For now, Lu Han pushes small boundaries, tests the limitations, and he’s nervous about this boundary as he settles in behind Minseok, wrapping his arms around the human boy’s waist, sighing at the now-welcome buzz in his mind, the now-welcome haze of euphoria that washes over him when he touches his soulmate.  
  
It’s less of a bang when they touch now, and more of a dull thrum, a current running in the background. The pull itself gets stronger, harder to bear, and Lu Han can’t sleep in the bed across the room, can’t _not_ hold his soulmate. He thinks he’s lucky, because Minseok unconsciously pushes back into his arms.  
  
Lu Han lightly drags his teeth across the smooth skin of Minseok’s neck slowly and carefully, unable to resist. Minseok shudders in his sleep, but doesn’t wake up, and Lu Han considers this a victory, falling into a deep sleep carried by the waves of the pull.

 

 

♔

  
  
  
  
Minseok feels groggy and overly warm, the whirring in his veins so strong that his mind is blank. He feels strangely content, and strangely happy, drunk off the waves going through his body. Minseok tries to move, and instead finds himself trapped by cool, strong arms, hears someone breathing slowly. Minseok panics for a second, but the pull is making him woozy as usual, and for the first time since they met a month and a half ago, Minseok gives up, turning towards the vampire, wrapping his arms around him in return.  
  
Minseok stares at Lu Han. Really looks at him, and notices things he hasn’t bothered to notice, throws aside the word vampire to just look at _Lu Han_. Joonmyun’s words, opinions, and advice still ring in his ears, but Minseok thinks he understands now. Hee feels guilty, because Lu Han really has been trying so hard, and Minseok has been leading him in multiple directions.  
  
It must have taken Lu Han a lot to come to terms with the fact that his soulmate is human, just as it’s taken Minseok this long to come to terms with the fact that his soulmate is a vampire. Minseok is so lost in this revelation that at first he doesn’t notice that long eyelashes have suddenly become November grey orbs and he jumps back a little.  
  
Lu Han is awake, eyes sparkling and completely inhuman, but beautiful. Lu Han’s gaze is always intense, and Minseok still isn’t used to it, still isn’t used to feeling like Lu Han can constantly see _through_ him. Minseok tenses up in this moment, feeling vulnerable.  
  
“I’m sorry, I really couldn’t… help myself last night, I couldn’t stay away.” Lu Han’s voice is quiet, soft, less velvety and commanding than usual. It makes Minseok relax in his hold. He doesn’t speak, but he feels warm, safe, _right_.  
  
They stay like this for a while, Minseok’s head pressed to Lu Han’s chest, getting lost in his steady comforting heartbeat. He can feel Lu Han’s emotions, can feel an almost nervousness, as the pulse of the pull draws them into each other, and this time Minseok doesn’t mind, welcomes it.  
  
Lu Han leans in, whispers in his ear that _he can’t take this anymore, can’t resist the pull, can’t sit back and watch Minseok from a distance_ , and Minseok groggily agrees, head buzzing, and heart beating wildly, because Lu Han is so close. Minseok doesn't mind it though, looking at Lu Han carefully before nodding slightly, mouth parted slightly like an invitation. Lu Han hesitates, unsure if the boundaries have been lifted, if he's allowed, but Minseok is curling fingers around his jaw and pulling him closer the tiniest bit. He's waiting, Lu Han realizes, for him to make the first move, for him to break the spell, to snap the cord of tension in half.  
  
Minseok is expecting what comes next, but he isn't expecting how it feels, how it pulls his body and mind closer, closer.  
  
Lu Han is kissing him, and the second his lips touch Minseok’s, it’s like fireworks, and Minseok can’t breathe. If he thought the feeling of the pull, was strong before, it was nothing compared to now.  
  
Minseok feels like he’s being consumed by fire and ice, weaving together, and Lu Han’s lips are unexpectedly soft, gentle. Minseok has never felt this hot, desperately returning Lu Han’s actions, as if trying to eat the fire out of his mouth.  
  
Lu Han is smiling--subtle, as always--into their kiss, finally having gotten his wish: to have the smaller human boy beneath him, cheeks flushed, lips puffy, red, inviting. When Lu Han nips at those lips, they both gasp, and Minseok is light headed, already overwhelmed, already feeling too much, and they’re only kissing, barely making out.  
  
Right now, all he’s aware of is Lu Han’s tongue slowly inching its way past his lips, insistent but gentle, Lu Han’s body pressed against his, Lu Han’s hands threading through his hair, each touch of fingers leaving a burning path behind. Everything else is unimportant, far away, because right now everything is just _Lu Han, Lu Han Lu Han._  
  
Minseok feels intoxicated under Lu Han’s touch, feels like he’s about to explode, filled up to the brim, but it’s not enough, and Minseok wants more, _needs_ more. He’s regretting pushing Lu Han away for so long, regretting holding onto his past for so long, because this is amazing. He feels like he’s actually on fire, and Lu Han is feeding the flames.  
  
When Lu Han breaks away from his mouth to lean in and press his lips to a sensitive spot right below Minseok’s ear, Minseok gasps, arching into the vampire as if Lu Han has done so much more than just kiss him. Minseok grabs wildly for him, but he moves slowly, as if underwater.  
  
“Let me take care of you.” Lu Han’s voice is husky, tinged with lust, with _hunger_ , and Minseok is entranced by it, drawn to it. He wants Lu Han to speak in his ear forever, wants to be ruined by his voice alone.  
  
Lu Han is kissing him again, swallowing the air out of his lungs, and Minseok feels drunk, feels like they were meant to lock lips, meant to become one, and now, he understands. He fully understands what it’s like to kiss the one you’re fated to be with. He can only think of one word as Lu Han’s cold hands slip under his shirt, sliding across Minseok’s chest, brushing against nipples, ghosting around, gripping hips.  
  
 _soulmate_.  
  
Minseok doesn’t realize he’s said the word aloud, whispered it into the vampire’s mouth, until Lu Han is whispering back.  
  
 _yes minseok._  
  
Minseok’s arms find themselves wrapping around Lu Han’s neck, pulling him forward, down, bringing them closer, so close, and Minseok wants to be even closer, but they’re separated by clothes, thin material keeping them apart. Minseok’s hands scramble for Lu Han’s shirt, pulling at the collar, blindly trying to undo silver buttons, and Lu Han gets the hint, breaking away from Minseok, tugging on his bottom lip gently before releasing it with a pop.  
  
Minseok whines, somethig completely uncharacteristic to his usual manner, chasing Lu Han’s retreating lips. Lu Han laughs, and Minseok thinks he’s never heard such a beautiful sound.  
  
He sighs when he feels Lu Han’s soft lips on his throat, kissing his way across Minseok’s jaw and down to his collarbones, hands slowly undoing his shirt, slipping it off his shoulders, and the slide of material combined with the wet heat of Lu Han’s tongue sweeping across his pink nipples has Minseok moaning. The silver cord that connects them seems to have multiple strands, wrapping around his limbs, enveloping them.  
  
Lu Han is moving slowly, too slowly, worshipping Minseok’s body, placing supple lips down his chest, sucking marks into his pale skin. Every light drag of teeth, every whisper of Lu Han’s smooth tongue, has Minseok rising off the bed, light and gorgeous moans pouring from his lips, desperate for more, desperate to be rid of the pants that constrict him, feeling too tight around him.  
  
Minseok feels hips press into his, a sharp burst of flame, electricity, and Lu Han’s fingers flutter down his sides, coming to a rest right above where Minseok wants them to be, needs them to be. When Lu Han rolls his hips down, the cords burst, and Minseok looks up through the fog at Lu Han’s face, at his bitten lips, into his glittering eyes, breath catching in his throat.  
  
Lu Han is beautiful, glowing, _inhuman_ , grey eyes flickering with colour, fangs extended, and Minseok remembers that he _is_ inhuman, that Lu Han is a vampire, a Lamia, but Minseok is too gone to care. Lu Han is so beautiful, so _real_ , and with every roll of his hips, with every calculated, graceful, fluid movement, Minseok realizes that right now he doesn’t even care that Lu Han isn’t human. He isn’t afraid of him. Minseok smiles at Lu Han, breathy and spent.  
  
“You’re a vampire,” he breathes out, tracing a finger across Lu Han’s lips, enticing a shuddering sigh from the other, who blinks slowly, as if confused by his statement. He opens his mouth to answer, but Minseok presses the fingers into his lips, stopping him.  
  
“You’re _my_ vampire,” Minseok says, and he’s surprised at how sure his voice sounds, how firm, and _yes_ Lu Han is his, belongs to him, his soulmate, and Minseok is finally ready, ready to fully give in to the pull, ready to let Lu Han take him, to make him his.  
  
Lu Han attacks him, patience gone, instinct taking over, and Minseok will have time to mourn over the loss of his sweatpants later, as Lu Han rips them off with a vampire’s strength, pushing a palm into his crotch. Minseok moans his name, tugs at Lu Han’s pants, and Lu Han rips them off as well. They’re left in their underwear, and Minseok is dazed, a thousand feelings pulsing through his body at once, as Lu Han strokes him through his boxers.  
  
Minseok has slept with people before, but nothing compares to this. He wants more, wants the feeling of Lu Han inside him, wants to be filled, and as Lu Han pulls his boxers off, and his fangs graze the inside of his thigh, causing Minseok to moan loudly, he realizes that he wants Lu Han to bite him. He wants him to sink his fangs in. Minseok is too turned on, too swamped with feelings of need to fully register his thoughts, but Lu Han hears them, and he glances up at Minseok.  
  
Minseok blushes, already flushed cheeks growing a shade darker, and he opens his mouth to speak, but Lu Han’s fingers skitter up his thighs, closing around the base of his cock, and Minseok’s words die in his throat.  
  
All he can think is _fuckfuckfuck_ because every twist of Lu Han’s fingers, every flick of his wrist, sends shocks of heat straight through his core, and it feels good--feels _so good_ \--and when Lu Han gingerly kisses the tip of his cock, Minseok thinks that unconsciously, somewhere deeper than the pull, somewhere low in his gut, he’s been waiting for this. Ever since he locked eyes with the vampire in the alleyway, his body _knew_ , and it was just waiting for his head to catch up, to understand.  
  
Minseok thinks if soulmate sex is _this_ good, _this_ fulfilling, he knows why soulmates stick together, because wow he really could do this forever.  
  
“Minseok.”  
  
“Mhm?” Minseok is drowsy, spent, and he tries to move towards the soft call of his name, tinted with tinkling laughter.  
  
But he doesn’t need to, because Lu Han lets go of his dick--much to Minseok’s distaste--and Lu Han is crawling up his body like a snake, fingers following, sending pin pricks of pleasure across his soulmate’s skin.  
  
Lu Han hovers above Minseok, and leans down to kiss him slowly, passionately, and Minseok is ready to willingly offer his soul to the vampire at this point, delirious from the slow burning flame that’s been ignited, sweeping through his body, overwhelming his senses. Lu Han laughs again, caressing his jaw fondly.  
  
“You really can’t control your thoughts right now, can you?” Lu Han says, voice lower than Minseok has ever heard it before, and he groans, drags nails down Lu Han’s back, tells him to stop teasing. Lu Han is quick, and in the next instant, his mouth is wrapped around Minseok’s cock, sucking him in fully. Minseok scrambles to grab sheets, arching off the bed, _writhing_ towards his mouth.  
  
It’s not _fair_ that Lu Han barely needs to press a thumb into Minseok’s hips to hold him down, vampire strength taking over. Not _fair_ that Minseok is in such a state of bliss that it’s almost painful, and he moans loudly, obscenely. It echos off the walls of the empty dorm room-- which is silent, save for Minseok’s voice and Luhan’s slurps.  
  
Minseok feels a pressure building in him--intense, burning--nothing like anything he’s felt before, and he’s just on the edge, just teetering over it, when Lu Han’s lips aren’t around him anymore. All he feels is the cool air hitting him, and he whimpers, waits for Lu Han to continue.  
  
The Lamia prince is pressing open mouth kisses to his skin, dragging nails lightly up the back of his thighs, and Minseok twitches when a finger brushes past his entrance, pressing back blindly, instinctually towards Lu Han’s fingers, craving them. This is new for Minseok, this craving, but he doesn't care right now, just wants the building pressure to be gone, the stars that threaten to burst from behind his eyelids to leave. The pull is roaring in his ears, in his body, and Minseok feels like a wolf shifter in heat, writhing for his alpha, mind too blank to think about what this means.  
  
The feel of Lu Han disappears for a brief moment, and Minseok breathes hard, trying to calm his erratic pulse, trying to dissipate the exhilarating waves that crash through him. But they’ve gone too far for the pull to stop tugging, and Minseok waits, eyes closed, chest rising and falling heavily.  
  
When Lu Han returns, the touch of his fingers is cold, wet. Minseok almost thrashes in anticipation, dizzy with need, and he welcomes the first finger inside him, then the second. The slide is easy, and with the third finger, his vision goes white, crying out as Lu Han crooks his fingers, presses against his prostate, igniting him.  
  
Minseok fucks himself--hot, burning, wanting--onto Lu Han’s fingers, and Lu Han looks down at him, with hazy vision, through the flood of sensation and desire. Lu Han aches to be inside him, aches to bury himself in the boy, to bring him to new heights.  
  
“Minseok, is this okay?” Lu Han pulls his fingers out, and Minseok mewls unhappily at the loss, and Lu Han leans forwards cradles him in his arms, kissing his forehead, his eyelids, the tip of nose, before licking into his mouth, swallowing broken cries, moans, and he slicks himself up, readies himself, pausing at Minseok’s hole, hesitating.  
  
“I’ve let you get this far, haven’t I?” Minseok curls a hand around Lu Han’s neck, pulling him close, lets them linger there together, lips barely touching. He runs a hand slowly down his soulmate’s front, resting it on the other’s erection. “Let’s see what you’ve got, vampire.”  
  
Minseok breathes the challenge into Lu Han’s mouth, before swallowing his tongue, sucking on it, gently guiding the vampire’s hips, but Lu Han still hesitates, and Minseok giggles, pulling back to give Lu Han a small smile.  
  
“You’re not going to hurt me, Lu Han.”  
  
“I’m just. I’m...” Lu Han averts his gaze, in a rare moment of vulnerability, and Minseok grabs his jaw, forces him to look at him.  
  
“Lu Han. I”ve given my consent. This pull thing has got me hazy as fuck, I’m beyond turned on, and I’m letting you do this. Now would you _please_ just fuck me. Your dick is literally two inches away from where it needs to be right now.”  
  
Lu Han’s breath hitches at Minseok’s words, and a flood of emotion pours over his face, something Minseok has yet to see until now. Hee plunges forwards, swift and sudden, sinking his fangs into Minseok’s pale, bared neck, pushing in at the same time, causing Minseok’s back to arche off the bed as he rises in pure ecstasy.  
  
Minseok’s walls clench, and Lu Han pauses the movement of his hips, but doesn’t stop what he’s doing to Minseok’s neck. The human boy can’t breathe, can’t think, can’t see. The feeling of having blood drawn--of having their minds mold together, bringing him to a place he’s never been before--has Minseok frantically pushing his hips up, desperately, needing, frenzied.  
  
If someone had told him that being fed on, that having your soulmate inside of you, _with you_ , felt this good, Minseok would have surrendered a long time ago--would have given his body to Lu Han the second they met.  
  
But they’re here now, and Lu Han is finally moving, the way he thrusts is _sinful_ , and the noises Minseok makes aren’t even human.  
  
Lu Han’s tongue soothes the wound on his neck, and his teeth graze across Minseok’s heaving chest. When Lu Han’s cock hits his prostate, sinks his teeth in again, this time into his wrist, Minseok feels like he’s all four elements. His body burns, thrashes, _churns_ with pleasure, and he moans Lu Han’s name in a devastatingly shameful voice.  
  
He hears Lu Han’s thoughts, through the overwhelming intensity, whispering encouragement, in a flurry of sound, humming through him, like silky satin sheets.  
  
 _feel for me Minseok, feel with me_  
  
And Minseok does, pushing himself up, and Lu Han down, onto his back, lifting his hips, crashing them down onto Lu Han’s cock, and it’s Lu Han’s turn to moan Minseok’s name. It sounds _exquisite_ , decadent, and Minseok leans down to greet his lips, messy and out-of-control.  
  
Minseok can taste his own blood on Lu Han’s lips, can hear his own thoughts like dreams in Lu Han’s mind, and Minseok is so affected, so unbelievably aroused, Lu Han meeting him halfway, thrusting up into him, making him scream, both internally and externally with each snap of his hips.  
  
 _you’re amazing Minseok, amazing. I love you._  
  
Minseok collapses, unable to hold himself up, burying his nose in Lu Han’s neck, breathing him in, nails digging into his chest. Lu Han digs his fingers into Minseok’s own hips, doing the work for him, bringing him down with enough force that Minseok can barely remember where they are, can barely remember his own name. But he remembers Lu Han’s, and he chants it like a prayer, dragging a shaky hand down to his own neglected cock, jerking himself off lazily, tiredly.  
  
Lu Han’s hips begin to stutter, the hands on his hips tightening, holding on for dear life, and Minseok’s walls close in around his cock, and Lu Han arches into him at the same time that Minseok releases, and the last thing Minseok remembers before blacking out is the most intense heat he’s ever felt.  
  


 

 

 

♔

  
  
  
  
  
Minseok rouses to Lu Han’s face inches from his own, but he isn’t surprised, and he doesn’t flinch. He’s gotten used to Lu Han being uncomfortably close, but this time is different. This time, Minseok is content with him this close, _wants_ him this close, and he sighs into the hand moving through his hair, rubbing comforting circles into the nape of his neck.  
  
Lu Han’s eyes are glittering, alive, gleaming at him in the dark room.  
  
“I’m glad you’ve returned; I almost thought you were dead for a bit there,” he says, tone light, mocking, and Minseok flushes, cheeks burning with the realization of what had actually happened.  
  
“Does this the mean the pull is gone now?” Minseok asks, hushed, timid, afraid of the answer.  
  
“Is that all you wanted, for the pull to be gone?”  
  
“No, I was beginning to enjoy it, actually..”  
  
Lu Han’s fingers freeze their ministrations in Minseok’s hair, and he does the stupid, cute head-tilt thing, waiting for Minseok to continue.  
  
“I’m just wondering if it’s different now. Do we still feel like soulmates? I don’t feel dizzy anymore, or overwhelmed. Just a small vibration, like a hum.”  
  
“That’s how it’s supposed to feel. The initial pull leaves, but it leaves behind a connection, a silver cord that never snaps. We’ll still be sensitive to each other’s touches, and fine tuned.” Lu Han pauses, looking suddenly almost sheepish. He looks away from Minseok and down at the bed, biting his lip.  
  
Minseok sits up, body weak and head swimming, and regards Lu Han carefully, waiting for him to continue. Lu Han glances up, and glances down again.  
  
“I’m sorry for, you know, feeding on you during that. I just I don’t know, I got really happy that you finally accepted us and got carried away, and I’m sorry.”  
  
Minseok softens his gaze, and draws Lu Han towards him.  
  
“A month ago, maybe even a week ago, I would have been very adverse to it, probably would have tried to kill you for it. But, to be honest, Lu Han, that felt fucking amazing, and it was really hot, and I felt like, I don’t know, like we were one person, one being, and please do it whenever you want.” Minseok’s words come out all in one shaky breath. Lu Han’s eyes fill with sunshine, and he smiles Minseok’s favourite subtle smile.  
  
“I can bite you whenever you want.” Lu Han answers, voice dripping with grease, and Minseok cringes, pushes him away playfully, but Lu Han’s face becomes serious, once again filled with worry.  
  
“There’s just one thing, Minseok.” He starts, jittery, unsteady. “For a vampire to feed off of someone without killing them, especially during sexual intercourse, means that the vampire has claimed the human as their mate.”  
  
Minseok sighs, and drags a small hand through Lu Han’s thick hair. “We’re already soulmates; I might as well be your actual mate,” he assures the Lamia.  
  
“I’m really happy you think that way. I’m so glad.” Lu Han is looking at him with pure adoration. Minseok doesn’t really know what’s subtle anymore because Lu Han has never been clearer in his vision, has never had such a pretty glow around his edges, and Minseok is sure, _so sure_ now, and he grins, a gummy smile.  
  
“This also means the council has been alerted,” Lu Han whispers, voice sounding worried. Minseok’s breath stops and he feels a familiar pang of fear, apprehension, seep into his veins, and Lu Han wraps arms around him, mumbles apologies into his neck, and Minseok does forgive him, knowing it was only a matter of time.  
  
He gently kisses Lu Han, reveling in the mind-numbing buzz he gets, and the way Lu Han melts into him.  
  
“That’s okay. You and Jongdae just have to change your strategy. Just go a little on the defensive, right? It was only a matter of time before they found out anyways, I think. They already think you’re a traitor.” Minseok says slowly, confidantly. "You're still going to defeat the council."  
  
Lu Han crawls on top of Minseok, cradling his face, planting small kisses on his nose, cheeks, lips, and Minseok squirms under his attention.  
  
“It puts you in danger though. Makes you a target. I wanted to avoid that, want to keep you safe.”  
  
Minseok dances a hand up Lu Han’s spine, relishing the way it makes him shiver, scraping his teeth along Lu Han’s ear, murmuring into it.  
  
“I’ve been in danger ever since I met you.”  
  
Lu Han pins his arms, kissing him, deeply, slowly, in a way that makes Minseok’s toes curl, pulling back in between kisses to appraise him.  
  
“Kim Minseok, are you seducing me?”  
  
Minseok rolls his hips languidly upwards in response, and Lu Han gasps, twitching.  
  
“It seems to be working, doesn’t it?” He quips cheekily, laughter giving way into soft panting as Lu Han grinds into him leisurely, taking his time. Minseok forgets about their imminent danger, forgets about the problems letting Lu Han feed off his body, lets Lu Han’s hands go to work, teeth at his waist, hands in his hair, melting like wax under the cool, calming touch of the vampire.  
  


 

 

 

♔

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The morning is calm. The kind of calm that Minseok never expected he could have with Lu Han. They’re lounging - naked, pressed together- full of soft caresses, gentle smiles, quiet words. Minseok doesn’t think he’s ever learned this much about someone in such a short amount of time. Doesn’t think he’s ever met someone quite like Lu Han.  
  
Minseok gets insecure hearing Lu Han speak, hearing the expertise, the coldness, but also somehow feels safe, protected. The Lamia prince, with all his training, with his upbringing, could kill him in the blink of an eye, could slit his throat with the smallest object, could drain more blood than usual, could drink the life out of his bones. But Minseok doesn’t mind.  
  
“That’s kind of hot actually.” He says, and he traces Lu Han’s sharp, white canine teeth with a finger, enjoying the droplets of blood that form on the tips of his fingers, sighs dreamily when Lu Han silently takes them in his mouth, soothing them, taking the tiniest bit of blood, enough to make Minseok shiver.  
  
Lu Han doesn’t think he’s ever met anyone like Minseok either. Gone, is the scared boy he’d first met, and here now, is charm, personality, pure sensuality. Minseok turns out to be a very sexual person, hands never innocent, eyes always smoldering.  
  
Minseok loves to be bitten, craves it, and Lu Han accommodates that. Minseok tastes amazing, like the finest wine, an elixir, and Lu Han has to hold himself back, has to stop himself from taking too much, from slitting his own wrist to drip into Minseok’s mouth.  
  
Lu Han isn’t sure how Minseok would feel about that next step, needs to slow things down. Soulmates have a connection, an instant love, but they’ve only been acquainted for mere weeks, only just learning each others minds, each other’s bodies. They have time, years, to learn each other’s souls. And Lu Han intends to.  
  
The want is there, the dreams, the fantasies. A Lamia prince and his glistening, gorgeous vampire soulmate. Minseok is a beautiful human yes, but Lu Han desires, craves, covets the thought of immortality, the thought of Minseok’s dark eyes being flecked with winter, with the intense grey. Desires the feel of Minseok biting him, feeding on him.  
  
Lu Han gets riled up just imagining it, just picturing the way Minseok would feel inside _him_ , the way his own teeth could graze across skin, could pierce it, an exchange of pure ecstasy. His skin heats up at the images across his brain, the realization that he’s been staring glassy eyed at Minseok, been staring _through_ him coming too late.  
  
He jerks, half in pleasure, half in embarrassment, when a delicate but strong hand slides onto his half-hard length, fingers tapping out an unknown, foreign melody up the shaft and along the tip. Lu Han blinks the haze out of his eyes to see Minseok smirking at him in amusement.  
  
“Is my face that arousing Lu Han?” The feline boy asks, tone seductive, sultry, and his hands instinctively tighten their grip on Minseok’s waist, nails digging into the curve of skin right below his rib cage. Lu Han is sensitive, turned on, _too turned on_ , and he breathes raggedly, unevenly, as the fingers continue to play music, palm pressing drumbeats into responsive areas.  
  
Lu Han can barely speak, caught off guard, lost in the features of Minseok. Lost in his deep, marble-like eyes, lost in fluttering eyelashes, smooth cheeks, and pure, rosy lips, thrusting into Minseok’s hand, submissive, hips rocking back and forth, too close to the edge already, from barely anything. Lu Han could come just from the look in Minseok’s eyes, could lose his body in the waves and poems of a single touch.  
  
Ruined, wrecked, desperate for more, and Minseok is laying on his side, slowly inching close to Lu Han, to press their chests together, mouth meeting in a way that is lazy, undemanding, _right_.  
  
Minseok’s tongue is like melted ice cream, pouring wax down Lu Han’s throat, and even Lu Han’s moans, even his stuttering breaths, seem calm. It’s Minseok’s who’s inhumanly beautiful, ethereal, splashes of sunlight making him glow, making his eyes glint, and Lu Han comes hard onto Minseok’s stomach, with a cry that’s swallowed by Minseok’s overwhelmingly warm mouth, by Minseok’s soft lips.  
  
Minseok’s hands seem to be everywhere at once, up Lu Han’s sides, down his back, barely touching his inner thighs, like sand blowing in the wind. But Minseok is nowhere close to a desert, and Lu Han bucks, revels in the weight of Minseok on his legs, of Minseok’s nose tickling his belly button.  
  
Lu Han grips Minseok’s hair, as if holding onto the banks of a wild river as Minseok’s mouth, his full lips, his wandering tongue, bring him back to hardness, back rising off the bed to form a beautiful arch, and Lu Han is already close again, already feeling the spots of white cross his vision, voice sounding beautifully wrecked as he croaks out for Minseok to stop. Minseok does stop, with one final swipe of his tongue across the slit, licking his lips.  
  
He crawls devastatingly slowly up Lu Han, teeth and tongue mapping out a path up Lu Han’s chest, blazing, burning. Lu Han wants only one thing, needs only one thing, and he whispers it into the crook of Minseok’s neck, teeth piercing flesh softly, just enough to leave a promise, just enough to cause Minseok’s assault to pause momentarily.  
  
“Dominate me Minseok.”  
  
Lu Han’s voice sounds far away, strange to his own ears, drenched with arousal. Minseok answers his soft spoken plea by gently spreading his legs, gently whispering a finger down the back of his thigh, circling his entrance, prodding against it, but not going in.  
  
“Hands and knees.”  
  
Minseok is quietly strict, and Lu Han scrambles, but as if struggling through a storm, to comply, sticking his ass up in the air in a way that makes Minseok laugh. Lu Han laughs with him, but it quickly turns to a drawn out moan when something wet flicks out and presses against his entrance, swipes around it.  
  
Minseok’s tongue is more sinful, more insistent, than it had been around his cock earlier, as it presses into him, explores inside him, and Lu Han feels high, feels like he could fly, knees nearly giving out at the new sensation, at the elation, the pure bliss.  
  
He whines into the sheets when Minseok stops, trying to push himself up, but Minseok pushes him down, presses his cheek into the mattress, and Lu Han nearly screams, nearly loses his mind when a cool, wet finger is pushed into him. Lu Han has never been fucked before, never been in this position. He’s always the one to dominate, to smirk condescendingly at the boys he’d bedded in the past, but this feeling, this intoxication, this exquisite burn defeats him, has been falling into the sheets and welcoming it.  
  
The pain is there, but Lu Han is a Lamia, a creature of the night, blessed with healing magic, blessed with strong skin, pain resistance, and he whispers, begs, for more, for two, for three, for Minseok.  
  
Lu Han never imagined he’d ever be in this position, shameless, on his hands and knees, with a human behind him, with someone else inside of him. Minseok is still after he pushes in, running hands comfortingly up and down his sides, pressing open mouth, moist kisses to his shoulder blades, to his back, until Lu Han hisses for him to move, for him to do _anything_.  
  
Minseok pulls out torturously slow, dragging against his walls, until the tip of his cock is just barely touching him. He pushes back in just as painfully slow, and Lu Han feels everything as if time has stopped, as if the seconds tick by like hours. When Minseok starts to move, starts to _really move_ , Lu Han cries out, blinded by the stars that erupt behind his eyes when his soulmate his the bundle of nerves inside him, pushes back onto his cock, immerses himself in the fire burning into his back where Minseok is still leaving little kisses, sinking teeth in, marking his shoulders.  
  
If someone offered Lu Han an endless supply of the best tasting blood in the world, Lu Han wouldn’t take it right now, wouldn’t take it ever, absorbed in the rhythm of Minseok thrusting into him, shakes when Minseok grips his hips hard enough to leave bruises, pulls Lu Han back into him, to meet each thrust, and Lu Han moves to touch himself, to relieve the ache between his legs, dripping into the sheets.  
  
“Not until I say so.”  
  
The words are breathed into his ear, through worrying teeth, eased by a tongue, Minseok’s fingers curling around his own effectively stopping him, and Lu Han whines out loud as Minseok pulls out completely, the loss overwhelming him.  
  
Strong arms carefully turn him over, and he feels a hand push his sweat slicked bangs out his face, feels cushiony lips press tender kisses to his eyelids, and he opens his eyes weakly to find Minseok smiling down at him.d Lu Han feels his heart implode, feels his hips push up with feeling, feels the lightning bolts stab through him, the silver cord tugging, pulling, as Minseoks thumbs press promises into his skin.  
  
Minseok re enters, hard and deep, and Lu Han buries his nails in Minseok’s shoulders, pants into his neck, lifting up to meet every passionate snap of the human boy’s hips, and Minseok interlocks their fingers, speaks low, whispers into his ear, accentuated by short gasps, and shameless moans, and Lu Han comes hard for a second time, untouched, collapsing under Minseok as the other rides out his own high, thrusts uneven.  
  
They stay together, sticky, entangled, in bliss, and Lu Han flicks out a tongue, lapping at Minseok’s neck, sinks teeth in, to fulfill his promise, and Minseok becomes moldable putty in his arms, hard gasping breaths, melting into him as their vision blurs, and their veins become one, thoughts becoming entwined.  
  
 _I think I love you_.


	6. Six; To Prove Oneself

Lu Han wants to spend hours, weeks, years with Minseok nestled between his legs, back pressing into Lu Han’s chest, moving fluidly upwards into Lu Han’s expertly twisting fingers, Lu Han’s teeth in his neck. Minseok is addicted to Lu Han, addicted to his fingers, his body, his teeth, his mind. Addicted to the rush of blood leaving his body, addicted to the way they become one person at the touch of Lu Han.  
  
Stuck in the dorm, they don’t always have sex. Most of the time they spend curled up, legs locked together, Minseok pillowed into Lu Han’s chest, sometimes talking, sometimes in silence, as they work towards the inevitable moment when Lu Han has to go face his other fate, has to connect the final cord of destiny. To free them, to save them, to solidify their future.  
  
The moment comes on a day that seems no different from the rest. Lu Han and Minseok are under a thin blanket, clothed in nothing but boxers, Minseok telling tales of his past, of plans for the future, Lu Han describing his library, describing the incredible old paintings, the gold chandelier in his childhood room.  
  
A soft knock interrupts their hushed conversation, and Minseok stumbles off the bed, fumbles to put on a shirt, getting confused when it’s too small on him, realizing it’s Lu Han’s and shuffles to the door, hair a mess, looking every bit like he’d just had sex an hour prior.  
  
Joonmyun’s eyebrows raise dramatically upon the sight of Minseok looking especially frazzled, and Lu Han holding the blanket, half naked, and he breaks into a warm, relieved smile, before pushing past Minseok and into the small, stuffy room.  
  
“I see things have greatly improved around here.” He says, not bothering to hide his glee, and Minseok’s cheeks heat up of their own accord, an ironic action after you consider some of the things he’s been up to the past few days.  
  
Joonmyun’s demeanor becomes serious the next moment, and he motions for Minseok to sit down, looking somber, and addresses Lu Han.  
  
“The council has moved into a safe house by the river a few miles from here. Jongdae, Yixing and Sehun are prepared to guard and hold things off. But it’s time Lu Han. We need to set things in motion.”  
  
Lu Han nods slowly, sleepily, eyes still glazed over, and he reaches out unconsciously to pull Minseok back into his side, lazily brushing through his hair, and Joonmyun’s small smile returns.  
  
“Do we have the supplies? And did we get Minseok’s team’s help at all?”  
  
“We got the leader and his boyfriend’s help. The other’s have all disappeared to where we’re not sure, but they seemed willing to help. They’re soulmates so it makes sense that they’d be unprejudiced and understanding.”  
  
Minseok grins, relieved and happy that at least some of his old friends don’t detest him for being a vampire sympathizer, for being chosen by a force he can’t control, and he looks up at Lu Han.  
  
“So I guess you’ll be going then. Off to kill some dangerous Lamia and stuff.”  
  
"I guess so." Is the only reply he gets.

 

 

♔

  
  
  
  
Minseok frets. He feels cut-off, blacked out. He wants to help, to go with the circle. Go with Lu Han, who had said good-bye by shoving his tongue down Minseok’s throat and his hand down the back of Minseok’s pants.  
  
Minseok knows how dangerous the council is, knows what they’re up against, and he sits on the edge of his bed, whining at Joonmyun who stops by after class.  
  
“Joonmyun I feel like a sad wife waiting for her husband to return from the war.”  
  
“They’ve got this. Don’t worry.” Joonmyun laughs softly, and pats Minseok’s shoulder.  
  
But Minseok still frets, rolling around in bed unable to sleep, and makes a split second decision. He’s a vampire hunter. If Kris and Chanyeol can help, he can help. The decision is a dangerous one, but Minseok has been through so much, has faced the most dangerous, and he climbs quietly out of bed, slipping on clothing, dagger fitting snug in his boot.  
  
Minseok silently slips out the window, being careful not to rouse his sleeping watchdog Joonmyun, landing in the grass outside with a soft thump, breathing in fresh air for the first time in weeks, stretching and searching for signs of Lu Han having been here.  
  
It doesn’t take long for Minseok to find the right path, and he follows it, reaching a vast house overlooking the river. The house has an ominous feel to it, wooden and imposing, and Minseok is sure he’s got the right place.  
  
Approaching the building makes Minseok’s throat feel dry, makes him want to turn around and run home, the area around it silent, forboding.  
  
Lu Han, Jongdae, Yixing, Kris, Chanyeol, none of them are around, none of them are in Minseok’s vision, and he grows worried, stomach forming knots as he walks up to a small side door. He just has to sneak in, find the others, and help set the fires.  
  
The door opens to reveal a small back room, bare of furniture, of anything really. Minseok’s heart pounds in his head as he tiptoes through the room, towards the door on the other side, breathing quietly, eyes darting around for the footsteps of a vampire.  
  
The next door leads to a dark, dingy hallway, and Minseok feels a bit like he’s a horror movie, and as he goes through door after door, finding nothing but old wood and the occasional rat. _Is the council really residing here?_  
  
Minseok gets his answer when he pushes a door open and finds four pairs of unfamiliar yet all-too-familiar eyes piercing through him, and he panics, backtracks, turns to run, but he’s not fast enough, finds himself staring into the face of someone he knows immediately as Lu Han’s father, head of the Lamia council.  
  
The man looks about forty, strikingly handsome, with the same features as his sun, the same golden brown hair and button nose, but his eyes are what sets them apart. There’s no life in these eyes, no glitter or feeling. Just cold, dark, orbs that strike fear into Minseok, and he regrets leaving the dorm, regrets being brave, because he’s about to die, and he’s just ruined everything.  
  
The Lamia king drags him to the centre of the room and Minseok looks wide-eyed and terrified at the Lamia surrounding him, at the cool, unforgiving faces.  He briefly thinks of how awful it must have been for Lu Han, to grow up with these people, to live a life raised to be just as frigid, just as joyless, dead eyes watching him, lighting up with a kind of cruel glee.  
  
Just an hour ago Minseok had been rolling in bed, trying to sleep, just a day before that he had been cradled in Lu Han’s arms with hope for the future - hope for them- and now he sits, forced to kneel in front of his death.  
  
The man in front of him smiles, and Minseok sees no humanity, sees nothing in that smile. _These are the vampires he has spent his life fearing. Not Lu Han, not Jongdae, but these statuesque beings that seem to be created from marble._  
  
 _Father Lu_  
  
Minseok hears a sharp voice, laced with velvet, and he knows this as the voice of Lu Han’s mother, the woman of the council, and he tries to look up, tries to see her face, but his breath is cut off and his head is jerked back down with such force that he cries out, coughs, sputters, struggling to get out of the hold of the hand that’s clasped around his throat.  
  
“Father Lu” kneels down before him, draws a finger across Minseok’s neck, an action that Lu Han has done countless times. But this time, Minseok’s shiver is not in anticipation, but in fear. Yet he feels strangely calm, strangely resigned to this death.  
  
That is until he hears someone burst into the room with a crash, and Lu Han’s father releases his hold on his neck, whipping his head towards the door, mouth drawn into a snarl.  
  
Minseok weakly turns to see Lu Han in the doorway, looking like the epitome of rage, like an oncoming storm, and when their eyes meet, Minseok can see an animalistic fury. They soften upon seeing him, and Minseok projects a thought, as loudly as he can towards his soulmate.  
  
 _I’m sorry_  
  
Lu Han ever-so-subtly shakes his head, and addresses the council.  
  
“You can kill me, but you can’t touch him.”  
  
Lu Han’s voice comes out low, dangerous and icy, and Minseok thinks he’s scared of him again in that moment, sees the vampire inside him. But the hatred isn’t directed at him, is _for his sake_ and Minseok begins to shake when Lu Han launches himself at the council, only to be detained by the two other vampires, no match for their ancient strength.  
  
Lu Han watches, helplessly as Minseok is made to face the council, screaming bloody murder when his father plunges his teeth into Minseok’s skin, draining him before his eyes, and tears begin to fall when Minseok’s body goes limp in the Lamia’s arms, loses it’s life.  
  
Being bitten by this vampire is nothing like being bitten by his soulmate, nothing like the loving caress of Lu Han’s teeth, and Minseok thrashes in agony, feels the life being sucks out of him, feels the most intense pain he’s ever felt, and he tries to see through the haze of pain, tries to move but he feels weak, so weak. When his eyes meet with Lu Han’s, he feels far away, behind glass, and his vision goes dark.

 

♔

  
  
  
  
Chanyeol creeps along a catwalk, suspended above a large room, staying out of site, hidden away. The jug of kerosene in his hands shakes as he tries not to cry, tries not to panic. He should have alerted Jongdae, should have called for Yixing but instead he’s here alone, hoping he’s not too late, hoping he can be a distraction.  
  
Chanyeol peeks over the ledge, into the room below, and he can see Minseok on the ground, can see the evil Lamia leaning over him. He can see Lu Han looking ragged, destroyed, and he can see the other vampires calmly watching.  
  
Something snaps in Chanyeol, something changes within in him, and his docile, playful manner is thrown to the wind as he pours the kerosene, splashing it on the walls, onto the wooden catwalk, risking his life by getting some of it on his shirt, panicking slightly when he trips backwards and makes a loud thump.  
  
But the gathered people below him don’t notice, too entranced in their act, too entranced in trying to kill his friend.  
  
Chanyeol doesn’t care if Minseok thinks he’s useless because Minseok has always been right. He doesn’t carry his weight, he doesn’t help around with the plans or the hunts. Chanyeol wants to prove something, wants to be something and so here he is, in imminent danger, about to do something so risky, so awful.  
  
Chanyeol stands on the one spot he hasn’t doused with kerosene, and he lights a match, breathing shallowly, anxiety flowing through him as he counts down in his head. The second Chanyeol throws the match, he stomps on the loose boards, and screams.  
  
“Lu Han, take Minseok and run.”  
  
The flaming wood falls and cracks, the room lit up with flame, and Lu Han springs to life, darts through the screaming vampires, dodging the burning frame of the woman who birthed him. He scoops up the half-dead boy in his arms, and exits the room so swiftly that Chanyeol barely sees him go.  
  
Chanyeol scampers back where he came from, tendrils of flame threatening to crawl up to him, but he spares one last glance to the burning room, sees the man who tried to kill his tracker engulfed, lying still. Chanyeol feels no remorse, just relief.   
  
When Chanyeol makes it out on to the grass, he collapses onto his boyfriend, tears streaming from his eyes, chest constricting with adrenaline, and he watches Jongdae through the windows, gleefully setting fire after fire, and Yixing sitting by the riverside with a faerie in his arms, the latter having collapsed from smoke inhalation.  
  
Lu Han and Minseok are nowhere to be seen, and Chanyeol worries that he was too late, that he didn’t save Minseok in time, but Kris reassures him, tells him that Lu Han will take care of Minseok, and Chanyeol nods.  
  
Yixing motions him over to sit beside him, and Chanyeol does, feeling of a hint of fear, knows that this is a being of respect, and he chews his nails nervously as he sits down on the damp grass.  
  
“Is he going to be all right?” Chanyeol motions to the unconscious boy in Yixing’s lap, watches curiously as pale pink wisps of colour flow from Yixing’s palms and down the boy’s throat.  
  
“Mhmm yes he’ll be fine, I’m healing him right now.”  
  
“Can you heal Minseok?”  
  
Yixing looks startled, regards Chanyeol with a sharp look, as if studying him. Chanyeol fidgets and looks away, but Yixing simply reaches into his pocket and pulls out a wrapped candy.  
  
“Do you want a mint?”  
  
“What?” Chanyeol takes it, and dutifully pops into his mouth, but his eyebrows are furrowed, and Yixing laughs.  
  
“Lu Han can heal Minseok in his own way. He doesn’t need me right now.”  
  
Chanyeol doesn’t understand, opens his mouth to ask, but then it hits him.  
  
“He’s going to- Minseok’s going to be a vampire?”  
  
Yixing nods slowly, and Chanyeol thinks he’s going to say more but then the boy in his arms starts to cough, wakes up, and Yixing is distracted. Chanyeol leaves, not wanting to intrude on a personal moment.  
  
He sits on a rock, eyes lighting up from the flames of the burning building, thinking. Minseok is going to be a vampire. He wonders how Minseok has changed this much, how he’s become a new person, and he wants to know just what kind of Lamia this Lu Han is to have affected him this much, soulmate or not.  
  
When they’d met up at the outskirts of the property, Lu Han had been quiet reserved, leading the group. Yixing may have been the silent leader behind the scenes, but Lu Han dictated the plan, told them what to do, sounding like silk and Chanyeol had felt a sense of respect, not on Yixing’s level.  
  
Chanyeol approves of Lu Han, approves of the vampire with his delicate, princely features, and when he leaves with Kris he gives one long look at the riverhouse and at the field where he knows Lu Han and Minseok currently are, and wonders about their future, about Circle Daybreak and all that’s still to come.

  
♔

  
As the house before them burns, Jongdae turns to the vampire prince beside him, eyes alight with an emotion Lu Han is only beginning to understand himself.  
  
“Do you feel any pain? Any sadness? They’re your family after all.”  
  
Lu Han stares for a long time at the smoldering wood, and then at Jongdae and his eyes spark with only apathy.  
  
“I was never treated with love as a child. I was raised to not feel any pain, any remorse, any love, and I intend for it to stay that way.”  
  
“and Minseok?”  
  
“Minseok is my fate. I was born into this world not to be a weapon, but to channel every unlearned, unfelt emotion, every bit of myself that was left drained as a child, for Minseok.” Lu Han gives one last look at the ruins of the wooden home, and with a bow to Jongdae, disappears into the fields. He's going to return to Minseok, to complete the unfinished ritual that will tie them together not just with the invisible cord of destiny, but physically, emotionally.  
  
Lu Han sits down beside Minseok who is still laying motionless, suspended between life and death. Running soft, delicate fingers over the skin of Minseok’s face, Lu Han sighs, a gentle rush of breath, before slashing open his own wrist with his teeth, spilling blood, his own rich, pure royal blood, down the human boy - his soulmate’s- throat.  
  
It takes a lot, the loss making Lu Han queasy, but after some minutes Minseok is coughing, spluttering, alive and conscious, body attempting to reject the blood that isn’t his, isn’t human.  
  
Lu Han smiles. One of his subtle smiles, the kind of gentle curving lips that one would only notice if they were looking for it.  
  
“How are you feeling?” Lu Han’s voice sounds tired, quiet, monotonous even in his own ears, and Lu Han feels an emotion.  
  
 _Fear._  
  
Fear of rejection, fear of anger. Lu Han is afraid of this human boy not wanting him after he’s nearly gotten him killed, after he’s mistreated him.  
  
Minseok is smiling up at him, attempting to sit up, and Lu Han puts a hand on his chest, stops him.  
  
“If we complete this ritual, you will live, but you will be immortal, different. You will be like Jongdae. You won’t be human anymore Minseok. Is this what you want?”  
  
Minseok is looking into Lu Han’s eyes, and Lu Han doesn’t recognize the emotion there, isn’t sure what Minseok is thinking, but Minseok is nodding, and Lu Han feels his heart tug.  
  
Minseok pauses, frowning, and looks up at Lu Han with sad eyes. Lu Han’s stomach drops, and again, that foreign emotion, that fear.  
  
“But what about your dream to grow old Lu Han? What about your dream to die like a human?”  
  
 Lu Han’s fear subsides and he shakes his head, reaching out a hand and running it through Minseok’s dark brown hair, wrapping the other around the still weak human’s body,  pulls him closer until Minseok is pressed against him.  
  
“I have lived life alone, and life without you would be excruciating Minseok, unworthy of the emotion that coursed through my veins at the site of your dying body, at the thought of the strings of our fate snapping. I’ve learned a lot in the past few months, learned a lot in the past few weeks, and most of all I’ve learned that you are my soulmate, and you are perfect for me and I am perfect for you in every way possible, and we are connected, connected by thoughts, emotion, _love_.  
  
My dream to die was before I could feel, before I had a soulmate, and I can’t sacrifice you for my own selfishness, for my own death wish, because I don’t have it anymore. You are my fate Kim Minseok. Sacrifice is essential for life, but you will not be my sacrifice.”  
  
Tears are streaming down Minseok’s face.  He looks weak, dying, but he’s smiling and Lu Han is flying. He places a chaste kiss on Minseok’s lips, and sits back.  
  
“We need to do exchanges of blood, and then consummate it with a romantic act.” Lu Han says, rubbing a finger across the bitten wound on Minseok’s wrist, and Minseok nods thoughtfully.  
  
“Romantic act?”  
  
“Whatever we consider romantic.”  
  
Minseok slips his arms around Lu Han’s middle, groggy from blood loss, and takes both of Lu Han’s hands in his own, kissing each one. He looks up at Lu Han with an emotion that’s unfamiliar. Minseok’s eyes are glassy and bright, and he holds out his wrist towards Lu Han.  
  
“Take care of me.” He says, sounding almost sleepy, and Lu Han does. Carefully bites into Minseok’s wrist, arm in place to hold the boy who’s slumping into his chest, breathing shallow and faint. When he pulls back Minseok looks delirious. “Isn’t this what we consider romantic Lu Han? Feed me.”  
  
Lu Han’s breath hitches, and he slashes open his wrist, pressing cool skin to lips. Minseok flinches at the taste, pulls away at first, still too human, but drinks hungrily, lips pressed to Lu han’s skin desperately. When he finishes he begins shaking and coughing, body spasming at the unknown chemical rushing through his veins.  Lu Han cradles him, rubs his back, presses soothing kisses to the shell of his ear.  
  
Minseok barely registers Lu Han’s mouth on his wrist this time, but his body presses into Lu Han’s, breath coming out in halted gasps.  
  
Minseok looks small and fragile like this, life completely in Lu Han’s hands, and Lu Han isn’t sure he’s prepared for this, but no one really is. No one expects to meet their soulmate, no one expects them to nearly die in their arms. Lu Han feels guilty, even with Minseok’s consent, but he can’t let Minseok die, and he lets his blood mix with his soulmate’s, watching the human boy become less human.  
  
They sit still for a while, Minseok heaving breaths into Lu Han's chest. Lu Han holds him, waiting for the change, for the instinct to take over the and the blood to rush through Minseok's system.   
  
Minseok’s skin is starting to glow, and his eyes snap open, dark colour speckled with grey. Lu Han can see fangs gleaming, growing.  
  
Minseok pounces, knocking Lu Han backwards into the damp grass with shocking force, and he knows the transformation is nearly complete. Lu Han shivers in anticipation, goes limp under Minseok. The new vampire looks down at him in hunger, nails digging into skin where Minseok is pinning him to the ground. Lu Han caresses his face, mutters a weak hello.  
  
“I feel weird.” Minseok says, and his voice sounds dreamy, laced with wonder and fatigue. Lu Han laughs, moving his hand from Minseok’s face to the back of his neck, pulling him forward as if to kiss him, but instead he bares his neck towards Minseok like a submissive animal.  
  
“Test your teeth out sweetheart. We’re almost done.” Lu Han murmurs. “Bite me Minseok.”  
  
“Your biggest fantasy.” Whispers Minseok, as he presses tentative lips to the curve of Lu Han’s neck.  
  
“It looks like we have the same kinks.” Lu Han tries to say it playfully, but his words are cut off by a gasp when Minseok runs his tongue over smooth skin, grazing his newly grown fangs across Lu Han’s shoulder. He can feel his cock practically twitch in excitement, inappropriate at a time like this.  
  
When Minseok bites him, he doesn’t hold back, plunging his teeth so deep into Lu Han’s flesh that the Lamia releases a loud shuddering moan,  one that sends vibrations through Minseok’s core.  
  
Minseok greedily drinks up Lu Han like he’s a glass of water in a draught, arms still pinning him in place, and it’s been so long since Lu Han’s had blood drawn that he can’t control himself, arousal growing in his jeans, squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
His eyes fly open at the sudden loss of Minseok’s fangs, but flutter closed again when Minseok begins to suck on his earlobe, taking his time, kissing up his ear to tug at the tip. He repeats this with Lu han’s other ear, before kissing his top lip softly, a gentle display of love and trust. Lu Han parts his lips, sighing when Minseok slides his tongue through them, releasing Lu Han’s arms to bring his own up his face, exploring Lu Han’s mouth.  
  
Lu Han thinks this is already his favourite Minseok, gentle but sensual, as he presses his tongue to the roof of Lu Han’s mouth, and Lu Han melts into him. Every touch feels different than the time before, and Lu Han is excited, thrilled, that they have an eternity with each other now, to learn every bit, physical and mental. When Minseok presses a palm to Lu Han’s embarrassing erection, he does it so gently that Lu Han whines and grabs Minseok’s hand, pressing it down into his crotch, willing him to do more.  
  
“I never knew you were such a sexual deviant when I met you Minseok.” Lu Han purrs when they break apart, Minseok’s name coming out as a moan when the other’s hand disappears into his pants to lazily stroke him.  
  
“I’m not the one who got a hard-on because I bit them.” Minseok sounds teasing, but Lu Han is distracted because his hands are still doing _things._  
  
“You still have to take my blood one last time right babe? Let’s consummate this right here.”  
  
“Is that sanitary?” Lu Han blurts out, looking at the terrain around them, and Minseok laughs.  
  
“You own a shower.” Minseok words are like wine, smooth and rich. “Fuck me, slow and deep in the grass Lu Han. Make me scream your name.”  
  
And Lu Han does fuck him in the grass, with deep body shaking thrusts as per Minseok’s wishes, moans getting swallowed by the open air, and Minseok comes hard the moment Lu Han’s teeth touch his skin, overwhelmed by his newly heightened senses. They lay in the grass like filthy hippies, Lu Han soft inside Minseok, both too spent to care.  
  
“I was so scared you were going to reject me forever.” Lu Han speaks quietly. Minseok slides off his cock with a moan brought on by oversensitivity, settling himself onto Lu Han’s lap and molding their mouths together in a way that’s not sexual, but reassuring.  
  
Minseok leans into Lu Han’s chest, holding him tightly, and Lu Han is sure he can feel the rapid pounding of his heart.  
  
“I won’t lie. I almost did.” Minseok admits, lips moving against Lu Hans skin. “But I’m glad I didn’t.”  
  
Lu Han feels a wave of emotion pour into him from the other, tears forming at the corners of his eyes, and Minseok looks astounded.  
  
“Whoa. Emotion.” He murmurs, wiping away Lu Han’s tears with the pads of his thumbs.  
  
“We need to get dressed and go meet the others at Circle Daybreak.” Lu Han mutters. “But we’re kind of gross right now.”  
  
Minseok giggles, covering his mouth with both hands, looking absolutely adorable, and Lu Han feels faint at the site.  
  
“Where is Circle Daybreak? Let’s go home first, they can wait.”  
  
“Home?”  
  
“Yes silly, home.” Minseok’s grin takes up his whole face, skin still glimmering from the blood exchange, and he looks radiant in the perishing afternoon light.  
  
“Where is home?” Lu Han asks, perplexed, as they pull on their clothes.  
  
“Well my place sucks, and my roommate is annoying.” Minseok starts. “But I know a great place with a beautiful view if you’ll lend me the key.”  
  
Lu Han gapes at Minseok in surprise, at his sudden enthusiasm and he blushes when Minseok presses a quick innocent peck to his lips, encircling their hands together.  
  
Minseok doesn’t let go of his hand until they’re standing outside Lu Han’s apartment.  
  
  


♔

Circle Daybreak, Minseok learns is actually just the backroom of 200%, and only consists of four people. Jongdae, Joonmyun, Yixing, and Yixing’s a boyfriend, a boy Minseok recognizes from his dorm. A faerie boy, with the power of wind and ice. Sitting with them are Kris and Chanyeol, the latter enveloping Minseok in a bear hug upon seeing him.  
  
Minseok is a little nervous as they join the circle, sitting beside Yixing and eyeing him warily.  
  
 _Yixing is a dragon_. Lu Han had explained to him on their way. O _ne of the wild powers of old. An ancient shapeshifter._  
  
Yixing doesn’t seem like a powerful ancient being as he smiles into nothing, absentmindedly waving a hand when Sehun informs him of the meeting’s beginning.  
  
Before Yixing can speak however, Minseok asks a question that’s been bugging him since Lu Han had informed him of Yixing’s dragonness.  
  
“Hey Xing, you’re a dragon right?”  
  
“Yep.” Yixing puffs his chest out, grinning widely, looking proud of himself, and his boyfriend Sehun snickers beside him.  
  
“Why didn’t you just torch the place? Instead of us having to go in and risk our lives, and set fire to everything ourselves.”  
  
Sehun bursts into peals of laughter, gripping Yixing’s arm for support as the shapeshifter stares at Minseok, mouth hanging open.  
  
“You’re a genius, Why didn’t we think of that?” Yixing sounds amazed, and he grabs one of Minseok’s hands, cradling it to his chest. “I love you Minseokkie. I knew there was a reason I give you discounts everyday. I knew there was a reason we needed you in Circle Daybreak.”  
  
Yixing doesn’t let go of his hand until Lu Han mutters something that sounds threatening and Minseok feels his cheeks heat up.  
  
“Lu Han are you jealous?” Jongdae cackles from across the circle. “That’s cute”  
  
Lu Han snarls and it seems to snap Yixing back to reality. The dragon’s switch from dreamy to serous has Minseok pressing in closer to Lu Han’s side, his soulmate complying gleefully, protective hand on Minseok’s hip.  
  
“We are gathered here tonight for many reasons. One to celebrate the defeat and reclaiming of the Night World council. Two, to celebrate the addition of four new circle members.” Yixing pauses. “And three! Three, to congratulate my lovely baby Sehun on losing his virginity!”  
  
The boy beside Yixing sputters, going beet red, white wings bursting from his shoulders golden sparks erupting from his fingers in embrassment.  
  
“Am I the only one who hasn’t gotten laid today?” Jongdae squawks. Minseok opens his mouth to retort, but Jongdae tuts disapprovingly.  
  
“I know how vampire consummation works Minseok don’t even try.” He says slyly, and Minseok coughs bringing the room’s attention back to the task at hand.  
  
“Is there a ritual we have complete to gain membership? Lu Han said something about blood.,”  
  
“We have to do a blood tie.” Yixing states cheerfully, and he motions for Minseok to hold out his wrist.  
  
“We draw blood from my wrist like viola.” Yixing explains as he picks up a pocket knife from a bag on the floor, making a shallow cut in his skin. He takes Minseok’s arm and slices his skin without warning, and Minseok winces automatically, waiting for pain, frowning in confusion when nothing happens before he remembers.  
  
 _Oh Yeah. Vampire._  
  
Yixing presses their wrists together, murmuring words in a language Minseok doesn’t recognize, and Minseok jumps back with a small yelp when the droplets of blood glow blue, accompanied by a strange tingling sensation. The hand on his hip tightens when tendrils of blue light connect Yixing and Minseok together, dancing along skin and fading as they bounce, before disappearing altogether.  
  
Minseok is in awe at the display of magic, and looks at him arm intently, still unused to the rapidly healing skin.  
  
(Lu Han had had a lot of fun stabbing Minseok with random household objects earlier to show him his new powers.)  
  
“What does this mean exactly?” Minseok asks as the final wisps of blue vanish into the air.  
  
“It creates an eternal bond between the two of us, and makes us honourary family. And here at Circle Daybreak, I strongly believe in the power of Ohana means family, as said by the great Lilo Of Stitch.”  
  
Yixing’s voice is intensely serious as he finishes and Sehun coughs in embarrassment, leaving Minseok to wonder how he deals with a fire-breathing air-head for a significant other.  
  
When Chanyeol goes he screeches in pain, and tightly shuts his eyes, stating that blood makes him queezy, causing Jongdae to crack a joke asking how he feels in a room full of vampires.  
  


 

 

 

_♔_   


  
  
  
  
_T_ he group gathers in the main lobby of the cafe for drinks after the ritual is complete. Minseok leans against the counter, mulling over the strange combination of people in the room, and the complete flip his life has taken in such a short time.  
  
“This is hard to get used to. You being a vamp.”  
  
Minseok jumps, startled by the deep voice beside him. He smiles weakly at Chanyeol.  
  
“It’s hard enough for me to get used to, and I’m the one who’s a vampire.” He says truthfully, leaning further against the counter and looking up at Chanyeol with a nervous smile.  
  
“Good luck man” Chanyeol guffaws and claps Minseok on the shoulder.  
  
Minseok almost lets him walk away before Minseok faintly remembers. the river house  
  
“Wait, Chanyeol.”  
  
The taller boy turns, looking confused.  
  
“I just wanted to say thanks. For you know, saving my life. I guess I was wrong about you this whole time."  
  
Chanyeol dismisses his thanks with a wave of his hand and a wide grin that has Minseok breaking out into a matching grin of his own as he heads over to where Joonmyun and Jongdae are sitting. Jongdae smirks at Minseok, raising his arms dramatically in welcome.  
  
“My favourite bloodsucking fiend! How are you doing?” Jongdae’s tone is forever sarcastic, forever flippant, but Minseok can always detect the veiled concern.  
  
“I owe you an apology.” Minseok begins, ready to launch into a long speech, but Jongdae interrupts him.  
  
“I know. It’s fine Minseok. You had every right to freak out. I lied to you for months. It’s me who owes you an apology. “ Jongdae pauses thoughtfully, tapping his chin. “I can make it up to you. Me and Joonmyun won’t fuck on your bed anymore.”  
  
Joonmyun goes scarlet, scowling unattractively at his soulmate, and Minseok flails his arms.  
  
“About that. It won’t be my bed anymore. I’m moving out.” Minseok says, grinning when Jongdae's mouth drops open.  
  
“Already? Holy shit you guys move fast, should I be concerned?” All three of them are laughing, and Minseok catches a certain pair of eyes boring holes into him across the small cafe, and he leans in to whisper conspiratorially to the couple.  
  
“To be honest, I don’t think Lu Han could handle me being somewhere else for longer than a day, especially if I’m alone with my old crush.”  
  
There’s a flurry of movement, and suddenly Lu Han is beside Minseok, a subtle frown on his face. He grabs Minseok by his wrist, dragging him from the cafe before he can say his goodbyes.  
  
They stand side by side, fingers intertwined outside the doors of 200% in the exact spot they met, but world’s apart from the two people who had accidentally brushed fingertips a month ago.  
  
“So this is it.”  
  
“Mhmm”  
  
“We killed the bad guys, thwarted the wicked witch, tossed the ring into the fires of Mt. Doom.”  
  
Lu Han gives Minseok an exasperated glance, tilting his head to the side in that subtle way that Minseok has grown to love.  
  
Always subtle  
  
“I don’t understand your references.”  
  
“You will soon, don’t worry.”  
  
Lu Han squeezes Minseok’s hand, and begins to walk, stopping when he notices that the other boy has yet to move.  
  
“Hey Lu, I’m just wondering… why did you stop to help me pick up my books that morning? You don’t seem like the type.”  
  
Lu Han grins, really grins, and Minseok thinks he looks beautiful like that, emotions displayed.  
  
“I thought you were cute, and I wanted a snack.” Lu Han says truthfully, grin becoming predatory as he walks back to Minseok, snaking a hand under his shirt. Minseok leans into the touch and presses a soft kiss onto Lu Han’s neck.  
  
“You can have that snack when get home if you want.” Minseok says, winking at Lu Han and slipping his hand into the other’s.  
  
Lu Han and Minseok are soulmates. Two halves of a whole, coming together to create something beautiful. An eternal love, brought to the surface by the silver cord of fate, twisting and circling, and clasping the two to become one. Lu Han was never born to be a weapon, and Minseok was never born to be a vampire hunter.  
  
They were born for each other, and Minseok is sure of this now as they walk towards home, towards their future, and he smiles a gummy smile, and listens closely for the faint hum of the pull, wrapping an arm around his soulmate so he can feel the vibrations.  
  
“Hey speaking of snacks, do you think that adult store by your place sells blood flavoured lube?”


End file.
